


The Endless Summer

by SweetAtmosphere



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Songfic, Surfing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAtmosphere/pseuds/SweetAtmosphere
Summary: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Эти чувства – волна.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 5





	1. СЛОВАРЬ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этот раз словарик истории вышел уж очень объёмным.  
> Незнание всех этих терминов вовсе не помешает пониманию истории, но если вам всё же интересно, оставьте эту главу в отдельной вкладке или прочтите заранее.

!!!Слова расположены в алфавитном порядке т.к. некоторые повторяются не раз!!!

**Бонзер** (bonzer) – доска с пятью плавниками, центральный большой, остальные маленькие. Очень редкий вид доски.

 **Боттом тёрн** (bottom turn) – наиболее важное движение в сёрфинге. Первый поворот после тэйк-оффа, позволяющий набрать скорость для следующего манёвра.

 **Выгрести** / **разгребаться** – грести, пытаясь набрать нужную скорость, чтобы поймать волну.

 **Гуфи** (goofy) – сёрфер, катающийся правой ногой вперёд.

 **Дропнуть** (drop in) – стартануть на волне перед имеющим приоритет сёрфером, отобрав у него волну. Самое жёсткое преступление на волне. Никогда так не делайте!

 **Замес** – происходит, когда вы падаете с доски или на вас обрушивается волна, в это время вас крутит под водой как в стиральной машине.

 **Зелёная волна** – волна, которая рушится постепенно. Те самые серфовые волны, на которых все катаются.

 **Зеркалом** сёрферы называют спокойное море, совершенно без волн.

 **Зомби** – тики-коктейль на основе двух видов рома с сиропом на основе корицы, с добавлением соков грейпфрута и лайма. Как и большинство тики-коктейлей он хоть и легко пьётся, но всё ещё достаточно крепкий, так что с ним стоит быть поосторожней.

 **Канал** – течение, которое позволяет сёрферам выбраться на лайн-ап, не затрачивая усилий.

 **Карвинг** (carving) – резкие, энергичные повороты на волне.

 **Качает** (pumping) – так говорят, когда в океане встают хорошие волны.

 **Лайн-ап** (line up) – место, где сёрферы ждут волн.

 **Левая волна** – волна, по которой сёрфер движется влево, если смотреть в сторону берега. В то же время **Правая волна** – волна, по которой сёрфер движется вправо, если смотреть в сторону берега. Правая волна для гуфи, левая – для регуляра.

 **Лиш** (leash) – трос, которым сёрф привязывается к ноге сёрфера.

 **Локалитаризм** / **локализм** / **локалы** – явление, при котором сёрферы, выросшие на данном споте, враждебно относятся к приезжим. На некоторых спотах локалы могут вообще не пускать неместных в воду. Если ты неместный, да еще и только учишься кататься, по негласным правилам этим ребятам ты прощаешь всё, вплоть до дропа.

 **Лонгборд** (longboard) – длинные доски для сёрфа.

 **Малибу** (malibu) – то же, что и лонгборд.

 **Менди** / **мехенди** , – роспись по телу хной.

 **Пена** (white water) – то, что остаётся после того, как волна обрушится. На пене новички учатся вставать на доску.

 **Пэд** (pad) – резиновая накладка на сёрфборд, которая позволяет ногам не скользить. Бывает нескольких видов, на всю доску, или только под заднюю ногу.

 **Раздача** – ситуация, при которой сёрфер оказывается в зоне обрушения и на него, бедного, приходит большой сет. Одна за другой волны накрывают сёрфера, не давая толком отдышаться.

 **Раздувает** – условия, при которых сильный ветер портит волны.

 **Регуляр** – сёрфер, который катается левой ногой вперёд.

 **Рыбка** (fish) – короткая, широкая и толстая доска с ласточкиным хвостом.

 **Сёрф-сафари** (или Surfari) – поездка (обычно всего лишь на выходные) с целью исследовать побережье.

 **Сингл фин** (Single fin) – доска с одним плавником. Соответственно **Твинфин** (twinfin) – это доски с двумя плавниками.

 **Снейкать** (snake) – движение, при котором один сёрфер обплывает другого, оказываясь в приоритетной позиции. Сильно портит карму. Так тоже не делайте!

 **Софт-топ** (soft-top) – доски с прорезиненным верхом и гибкими плавниками. Предназначены для обучения.

 **Спот** (spot) – место, где встают волны. **Сикрет-спот** – естественно, секретное место.

 **Стенка** (wall) – часть волны, на которой сёрфер проводит большую часть времени.

 **Сэт** (set) – группа волн. Обычно состоит из 3-5 волн.

 **Тейк-офф** (take off) – движение, при котором сёрфер запрыгивает на доску, когда волна его подхватила.

 **Тики-коктейль** – тропические лонгдринки на основе рома с добавлением ингредиентов Карибского бассейна: ананасового сока, миндаля, кокоса, маракуйи. Подаются в тики-бокалах, кубках или харрикейнах, а также ананасах или кокосах.

 **Убраться** – падение с доски и попадание в замес.

 **Ураган** – тики-коктейль на белом и тёмном роме с добавлением сиропа маракуйи, гренадина, апельсинового и ананасового соков.

 **Фанборд** (funboard) – переходный вариант доски между шортбордом и лонгбордом. Название говорит само за себя, доска для фана.

 **Харрикейн** – бокал в форме антикварной керосиновой лампы на низкой ножке для подачи тропических напитков, названный в честь одноименного классического коктейля (Ураган от Пэта О’Брайна).

 **Чоп** (Chop) – условия в ветреный день, когда на океане наблюдается хаотическое волнение, которое мешает грести, ловить волны и ехать по ним.

 **Шака** (shaka) – жест приветствия сёрферов, мизинец и большой палец оттопыриваются в стороны, а указательный, средний и безымянный согнуты и прижаты к ладони.

 **Шейп** (shape) — форма доски, с определённым видом носа, тэйла, рейлов, рокера, профиля дна и дэки … всё это разные части доски хД

 **Шортборд** (shortboard) – короткая, узкая, остроконечная доска. На шортбордах катается большинство сёрферов, в том числе и профессионалы на соревнованиях.

 **Эпокси** (epoxy) – эпоксидные доски, гораздо более прочные, чем фиберглассовые доски (большинство сёрфов именно такие), но при этом и более дорогие.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хватит занудить. Пошли читать!


	2. The Endless Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Лето кончилось, но не на страницах этой истории!
> 
> Да, я стеню Серёжу Лазарева, что вы мне сделаете? Идите лучше послушайте его песню Лови, чтобы уловить вайб этой истории ;)  
> (клип фигня, слушайте без него хД)
> 
> [кто найдёт отсылку к другому музыкальному произведению от совершенно другой по тону группы - тот молодец]

Мать Санджи всегда очень любила море. Она была не менее романтичной натурой, чем её сын. А что может быть романтичнее моря?

Санджи всегда помнил, как его мать говорила, что её любовь к детям такая же безграничная и чистая, как сам океан. Он помнил, как она, уже будучи прикованной к постели тяжёлой болезнью, мечтала оказаться на берегу и просто послушать ласковые волны, вдохнуть солёный морской бриз, ощутить песок под ногами.

Любовь матери к морю передалась и Санджи. Он тоже наслаждался плаванием в воде без бортов и дна. Лёгкие, наполненные морским ветром, как паруса тянули его дальше вперёд. И хоть летняя вилла его отца была меньше их постоянного дома (а значит и избегать своих родственников становилось сложнее), по крайне мере, она стояла на берегу живописного морского залива. Замечательное место, изогнутое побережье и естественные возвышенности с густой растительностью как бы отделяли этот дом от окружающей суеты туристического города с его шумными общественными пляжами.

Санджи отдыхал на открытой веранде, недалеко от их маленький пристани с личными катерами и лодками отца. Его лежак стоял под широким светлым зонтиком, а на невысоком столике стоял ледяной лимонад, сделанный самим Санджи. Такие спокойные и тихие моменты всегда были очень ценны.

Хотя порой и ему спокойная тишина казалась … гнетущей. Затишьем перед бурей.

Когда Санджи понял, что смех, который он слышал, шёл не из дома, а со стороны океана, он вздрогнул. Резко оторвав свой взгляд от страниц книги на его коленях, он увидел, что прямо напротив дома семьи Винсмок, вдалеке на послештормовых волнах катаются незнакомые люди. Их было трое и они сёрфили. Сёрфили прямо тут, на территории сумасшедшего отца Санджи!

– _Что здесь делают эти кретины?_ – в ужасе подумал он. – _Они хоть представляют, какими проблемами может закончиться их нахождение здесь?!_

Но судя по беспечности незваных гостей, те вряд ли вообще обращали внимания, где именно они находились. Санджи судорожно начал думать, как подать им знак немедленно отсюда сваливать.

– Санджи.

Кровь в жилах молодого человека похолодела. Это был голос его отца.

Винсмок Джадж стоял на верхнем этаже, на открытом балконе. Рядом с ним бесшумной тенью следовал главный дворецкий, покорно опустив взгляд.

– Через час подадут обед, никуда не уезжай, – холодно произнёс Джадж.

– Х-хорошо! – вздрогнув, ответил Санджи.

Это плохо. Если отец увидит этих ребят, им точно крышка. Какого чёрта он вообще решил позвать Санджи сам? Всегда за него это делал дворецкий, а тут он решил составить слуге компанию? Не решился доверить тому столь важную миссию?

_Гадство!_

Когда его отец уже развернулся и начал уходить в дом, Санджи взмолился всем Богам об удаче для себя и тех горе-сёрферов..

_Пожалуйста, не заметь их. Пожалуйста, не заметь их. **Пожалуйста, не заметь их!**_

– Какого черта? – Джадж внезапно остановился и воскликнул с негодованием.

**_Твою ж мать!_ **

Отец со злобой в глазах повернулся к главному дворецкому и продолжил свою гневную тираду.

– Кто это? Почему посторонние на моей территории?!

– Не имею понятия, сэр, – отвечал испуганный служащий. – Прикажите вызвать полицию?

Санджи подскакивает со своего места и спешно вклинивается в их диалог.

– Зачем полицию? – осторожно начинает он с напускной беспечностью, привлекая внимания отца. – Эти ребята, скорее всего, даже не знают, что находятся на чужой территории. Может, просто вежливо попросим их уйти?

– Незнание их не оправдывает, – гневно отвечает Джадж, смотря на сына.

Тот стойко выдерживает направленный на него грозный взгляд.

_Те парни ни в чём не виноваты. Всё в порядке._

После затяжной паузы Джадж разворачивается и неодобрительно рычит в сторону сына.

– Вот сам их и выпроваживай, – последний подозрительный взгляд в сторону вторженцев. – У них есть полчаса, чтобы убраться отсюда, иначе я вызываю копов.

С этими словами он уходит в дом с громким хлопком стеклянной двери ни в чём неповинного балкона. Санджи выдыхает. Прошло лучше, чем он ожидал. Думалось, что уговоры Санджи продлятся чуть больше. Но кажется, Джадж сегодня не был в настроении рушить чьи-то жизни.

_Эти засранцы те ещё счастливцы._

Пришедший в себя Санджи делает еще пару осторожных вдохов и идет к маленькой моторной лодке, припаркованной на причале. Заведя мотор, он встал за штурвал и направил свой транспорт в сторону нерадивых сёрферов.

Чем ближе Санджи подбирался к «вторженцам», тем отчётливее он мог их видеть. Это были молодые парни, мускулистые и заметно обласканные солнцем. Двое из них имели блестящие чёрные волосы, а третий – до смешного зелёные.

Все трое, кажется, заметили лодку Санджи и уселись на свои доски, ожидая пока к ним подъедут, негромко переговариваясь и поглядывая в сторону блондина.

Наконец заглушив двигатель вблизи группы незваных гостей и облокотившись на выставленную на борт ногу, Санджи смог разглядеть каждого в деталях.

Парни были действительно молоды, явно близки возрасту самого Санджи. У зеленоволосого было крупное подкаченное тело, а на груди виднелся внушительный шрам. Лицо хмурое, взгляд острый. На его левом глазу тоже был шрам, отчего тот был закрыт и Санджи задался вопросом, а не пуста ли глазница этого подозрительного парня.

_Жуть._

В противовес пугающему и не самому дружелюбному на вид незнакомцу, его (кажется) чуть более молодой темноволосый товарищ с короткой стрижкой не переставал улыбаться, громко смеяться и играться в воде как счастливый щеночек. Хотя и у этого мальчишки Санджи углядел довольно глубокий шрам под глазом. Может и за его промокшей красной майкой тоже были порезы, кто их знает.

_Это отличительная черта их банды или что?_

Скорее всего, это было не так, ведь третий парень, тот что выглядел чуть старше остальных, не имел шрамов. По крайне мере на лице. Хотя его торс и плечи были скрыты за верхней частью гидрокостюма, так что возможно за ним он скрывал зажившие дырки от пуль. Ну, а кто знает! Волосы парня доходили ему до середины шеи, а передние и верхние пряди были собраны в неаккуратный маленький хвостик на затылке. Его лицо светилось веснушками, и неспадающей улыбкой.

– Хэй! – незнакомец махнул Санджи как давнему другу. – Как дела, чувак? Не знал, что здесь есть кто-то помимо нас!

– Весьма очевидно, – произнёс Санджи безэмоциональным и слегка язвительным тоном. – Вы в курсе, что находитесь на частной территории?

На этих словах хмурый парень демонстративно закатил свой единственный глаз и сложил руки на груди, а остальные двое неловко заулыбались и начали переглядываться.

_Они определённо знали. Придурки._

Старший неловко почесал голову.

– Прости, … эм, – он немного запнулся. – Как говоришь твоё имя?

– Тебе его знать не обязательно, – отрезал Санджи. – Главное что вам нужно знать, так это то, что если вы не уберетесь отсюда в ближайшие 15 минут, мой хренов папаша вызовет копов и попытается затолкать вас за решетку просто за то, что вы посмели светить своими глупыми довольными лицами на его волнах.

– Волны никому не принадлежат, – ещё сильнее сдвинул брови парень со страшными шрамами.

В его ушах блеснули серёжки, а в уцелевшем глазу – неприкрытая ярость. Но Санджи давно уже не пугают чужие тяжёлые взгляды. Он привык.

– Не зыркай так на меня, маримо, – начал совсем не впечатлённый Санджи, не упустив фырканья и хихиканья от друзей его собеседника. – В данную минуту я ваш благодетель! Но если твоя кокосовая голова такая же ожидаемо пустая, это не мои проблемы! Можешь продолжать барахтаться здесь со своими водорослевыми друзьями, вырабатывая хлорофилл, пока тебя не заперли в тёмную камеру на подольше.

В отличие от траваголового ублюдка, кажется проглотившего свой язык, парень в гидрокостюме залился звонким и громким смехом, за что его хмурый друг выпнул его с доски. Тот быстро вынырнул, но заливаться звонким смехом не перестал.

– Неплохо, малыш, неплохо, – всё ещё хихикал длинноволосый незнакомец, забираясь обратно на свой сёрф. – Так ты приплыл сюда, чтобы избавить нас от проблем? Как мило, – он заправил выпавшие пряди за ухо и словно приклеил свой оценивающий взгляд к Санджи.

К такому взгляду блондин не привык, так что он не был уверен, как на это реагировать. Он повел плечами и рефлекторно поправил свою чёлку.

– Уж прости нас, крошка, – продолжал незнакомец. – У вас тут просто отличнейший спот*. Стенки* волн высокие и безумно соблазнительные.

Всё это время с губ незнакомца не сходила лёгкая улыбка, а плечи были расслабленные, ничем не обременённые. Голос был такой же расслабленный и доброжелательный, хотя глаза не переставали бегать по фигуре и лицу их «спасителя».

– Не называй меня «крошкой» или ещё какой чепухой, парень, – защищался Санджи.

– Ты не назвал мне своё имя, детка, – заметил его собеседник и обнажил ряд белоснежных зубов в заразительной усмешке.

Санджи покраснел. Что делал это умник? Он над ним издевался? Что это за способ такой? Шаг в сторону и это больше будет похоже на флирт. Санджи чувствовал, как его щёки стали краснеть под лучами раннего солнца. Похоже, он забыл нанести крем?

Хватит тратить время на этих глупцов. Особенно на флиртующего веснушчатого горячего нахала. Санджи проигнорировал последнее прилагательное.

– Моё дело было вас предупредить, – фыркнул он и поспешил встать за штурвал своей лодки.

Кажется солнце начало уже обжигать его щёки.

– И спасибо тебе за это, – перебил его незнакомец, одаривая всё такой же заразительной и тёплой улыбкой. – Гребём к берегу, парни! – он развернулся к своим друзьям и махнул в сторону берега.

Младший из них разочарованно захныкал, а парень со смешными волосами досадно цыкнул и состроил такую недовольную рожу, словно Санджи ему испорченных устриц подал, не иначе.

Пока эти двое неохотно двигались в сторону дальнего берега, их более коммуникабельный товарищ с обворожительной ухмылкой и блестящими, черными, как смола, волосами всё ещё качался на волнах у края катера Санджи.

–Ещё раз спасибо за помощь, – молодой мужчина протянул руку своему «благодетелю».

– Н-не за что, – Санджи в уме проклял себя за эту жалкую запинку в голосе и осторожно наклонился для рукопожатия.

Но, видимо, у незнакомца были другие планы. Потому, вместо ожидаемого крепкого сжатия ладони, Санджи получил лёгкий поцелуй невероятно горячих губ на своих тонких и холодных пальцах.

– До свидания, Маленький Принц, – парень посмеялся и подмигнул ему. – Надеюсь, мы ещё свидимся, но в менее напряжённой обстановке!

Блондин застыл от удивления. Его настолько сбил с толку этот жест, что он не сразу заметил, как его собеседник держал другую руку за спиной, тем самым явно пародируя и шутя над придворным этикетом.

_Вот же прохвост!_

Когда Санджи уже поборол своё смущение и был готов ответит наглецу пяткой в лицо, того уже и след простыл. Так что блондину оставалось негодовать в одиночестве и пытаться успокоить шалящие нервы и мысли. Ему казалось, что он всё ещё чувствует на себе этот обжигающий как каминные угли взгляд … такой сумасшедший, с каплей безумия.

С искрой.

Санджи сглотнул.

Эта искра от доброго и согревающего огня камина? Или от неконтролируемого пожара, способного спалить дом дотла?

От огня, что бросает в дрожь.

Санджи скорее развернул лодку.

***

Уходить из дома, когда там находится вся проклятая семейка Винсмок, стало нормой для Санджи. Быть в одном здании с его братьями и врагу не пожелаешь. Особенно когда ты с детства считаешься ими за их персонального мальчика для битья. И хоть повзрослев, Санджи научился иногда давать сдачи, но численный перевес и моральное давление со стороны его братьев он побороть не в силах.

Потому сейчас Санджи, третий сын семьи Винсмок, гуляет по общественному пляжу, далеко-далеко от поместья, ведь есть только три вещи, способные вернуть его в нормальное состояние. Во-первых, это кулинария – ненавистное его отцом хобби. Во-вторых – море (в котором можно остаться навечно только если в нём утопиться, к сожалению). Ну и в-третих – девушки.

Милые и обворожительные, роковые и сексуальные девушки! Где ещё за ними наблюдать, если не на пляжах? Обтягивающие открытые купальники и почти не оставляющие простора для фантазий бикини, коротенькие шортики на длинных ножках и широкополые шляпки на шелковистых волосах! Все эти горячие пляжные красотки, гуляющие по белому песку в своих лёгких, развевающихся на ветру парео и с яркими коктейлями в руках, согревали сердце влюбленного в них Санджи. А эта их блестящая от масла для загара кожа! Ах!

(Необходимость постоянно держать салфетку у носа никогда его не останавливала).

Он проследил взглядом за парой пышногрудых обольстительниц, направляющихся к воде. Эх, надо было взять плавки! Санджи тоже бы с ними поплавал! Но торопясь покинуть ненавистный дом, он забыл даже телефон с кошельком, что уж говорить о купальнике.

В разочаровании он поднял свой взгляд дальше к горизонту где и увидел … теперь знакомые ему фигуры!

_Вторженцы!_

Сложно не заметить дикие зелёные волосы того хмурого парня даже среди такого большого количества людей. А уже за ним Санджи разглядел и его улыбчивых темноволосых соратников. Все трое всё так же не отрывались от своих сёрфбордов. Гоняли по пологим волнам так, словно это так же просто, как пешком по земле ходить. Заплывая чуть дальше, прыгали по воде как на батуте, смеялись и падали в воду. Выглядели глупо и по-бестолковому счастливо.

Санджи глазел на трюки младшего паренька и безмолвно им восхищался. А потому сам не заметил, как стал замеченным. Он увидел длинноволосого шутника только тогда, когда тот уже полностью вышел на берег и энергично махал Санджи, словно они приятели, не видевшиеся со времен младшей школы. На этот раз тот был топлес … Санджи был вынужден признать, что смотреть есть на что.

– Привет, малыш! Гуляешь? – опять просиял тот своей пленительной улыбкой. – Даже не мечтал тебя так скоро увидеть! Могу я угостить нашего спасителя мороженым или коктейлем?

Санджи замер, как пойманный и напуганный зверёк. Хотя с чего бы? Ну что за глупость, чувствовать себя так, словно его на подглядывании поймали! Быстро очистив голову от ненужных мыслей, Санджи гордо поднял подбородок и одарил брюнета как бы случайным, незаинтересованным и даже слегка раздражённым взглядом.

– Я же уже говорил тебе так меня не называть.

– Я всё ещё не знаю твоего имени, детка.

– Как и я твоего!

– Эйс! Портас Д. Эйс!– тут же выпаливает тот и зачем-то демонстрирует свою левую руку.

Теперь-то Санджи замечает на левом плече парня татуировку имени ACE с перечёркнутой S посередине. Это показалось ему довольно забавным.

– Боже, – посмеялся он. – Как часто люди должны были ошибаться в написании твоего имени, что ты решил вытатуировать его у себя на руке?

– Ты себе этого даже не представляешь, – устало вздохнул Эйс. – Так что на счёт твоего имени, очаровательный незнакомец?

Он чуть наклонил голову набок в лёгком заигрывании и ожидании ответа.

– …Санджи, – смущенно отвечает блондин.

– Приятно познакомится, Санджи, – улыбнулся Эйс и вновь протянул ему руку.

Санджи усмехнулся.

– Я не куплюсь на один и тот же трюк дважды, засранец.

– Никакого злобного умысла, – в сдающемся жесте поднял руки сёрфер. – Лишь невинное оправдание возможности прикоснуться к твоим рукам, – опасно тихо добавляет он, приподнимая уголок своих губ и прожигая Санджи взглядом.

У последнего по коже пробежали мурашки.

_Это снова была шутка? Или чистый флирт?_

Санджи уже ни в чём не был уверен. Сердце снова зашлось от беспокойства.

– ЭЙС!

Из оцепенения Санджи вывел звонкий голос одного из друзей Эйса. Младший паренёк бежал к ним со своей доской над головой, а за его спиной неспешно следовал и зеленоволосый. Оба они заметили Санджи и не потрудились скрыть ни своего удивления (шумный мальчишка), ни своего недовольства (глупая водоросль с прямой рожей, пошёл он к чёрту).

– Луффи! Я встретил нашего нового друга!

_Друга? Это я-то?_

– Ву-ху, классно! – засалютовал мальчик и принялся энергично потряхивать руку Санджи. – Привет, меня зовут Луффи! Я хочу стать королём сёрфинга! А! Парня сзади меня зовут Зоро! – он указал на их третьего друга, не переставая громко тараторить. – Не обращай внимания, у него всегда такое злое лицо, ши-ши-ши.

Одноглазый парень недовольно зарычал на своего товарища, на что тот снова странно похихикал и высунул язык. Эйс снисходительно потрепал мальца по волосам и вновь обратил своё внимание к Санджи.

– Так что ты тут делаешь? Ты один?

– Как ты и сказал, я просто гуляю, – немного смущённо отвечал Санджи не отводя взгляда от всё ещё препирающихся Зоро и Луффи. – И да, я один.

Санджи рассматривал доски спорящих друзей. Сёрф Луффи был простой белой доской с ярко-красной линией по оси симметрии, а вот принт Зоро в виде акулы выглядел немного по-детски. Санджи подумалось, что они словно поменялись бордами. Эйс заметил взгляд блондина и весело хмыкнул.

– Хочешь прокатиться?

Санджи опешил.

– …Что?

– На сёрфе! – с энтузиазмом в глазах продолжал Эйс. – Умеешь хоть что-то?

Блондин немного замялся, его взгляд блуждал по сторонам.

– Ну-у… – он не знал, как лучше ответить.

– Богатенький Ричи наверняка по морю только на яхте и плавал, – насмешливо бросил Зоро. – И купался, поди, только в бассейнах, в волнах даже щиколоток не мочил. Захлебнётся в пене*, если вообще выгрести* сумеет с такими-то тощими ручонками.

Санджи нахмурился. Эта водоросль только что посмел насмехаться над ним? Пытался ли он взять его на слабо? Ну чтож, это была его ошибка.

За секунду Санджи подлетел к насмешливому придурку и топнул своими кожаными крепкими сандалиями по его голым ступням. Рефлекторно Зоро схватился за ноги с болезненным шипением и выпустил свою доску из рук. Санджи умело подхватил её и сбросил свою обувь в песок. Он надел свои солнцезащитные очки на голову Эйса и развернулся в сторону воды.

– Я одолжу это, голова-газон, – он ловко надевает на щиколотку лиш* и направляется к волнам, пока эта перекаченная зелёнка не очухался.

Когда Зоро встаёт в полный рост, Санджи уже гребёт на лайн-ап*.

– Сукин сын! – выругивается Зоро. – Если он сломает мне доску, я сломаю ему спину!

– Ши-ши-ши, – веселился Луффи и сильно хлопнул друга по спине. – Да ладно тебе, Зоро. Раз он полез в воду с твоей доской, значит что-то да умеет!

Пока эти двое снова начали препираться друг меж другом, Эйс не отводил взгляда с их нового, безумно привлекательного и смелого знакомого. Следил очень-очень внимательно.

Тем временем Санджи приплыл на лайн-ап*. Людей было не так уж много, волны шли равномерно и рушились постепенно, ветер их не раздувал*.

_Ты можешь это сделать, Санджи._

Он заметил недалеко от себя молодого мужчину и совсем юную девушку на мягкой округлой доске с милым морковным принтом и подплыл к ним, чтобы поприветствовать и подождать волны.

– Привет, ребята! – поздоровался он. – Море сегодня приятное, а?

– Определённо, – ответил ему мужчина с вьющимися светлыми волосами. – Пока хорошо качает*, тренирую сестру.

– Приветик! – девочка задорно помахала Санджи.

– Понятно. В таком случае первая волна твоя, малышка! Вперёд!

Она заулыбалась, быстро кивнула ему в благодарность и направилась к новому сету* волн.

– Хех, чтож, тогда следующая будет твоей, – добавил мужчина.

Санджи также кивнул. Он готов утереть нос маримо-головому и показать Эйсу что он не просто умеет «хоть что-то»!

Тем временем на берегу Эйс всё также не отнимал взгляда.

Он улыбнулся тому, как блондин не только мудро выплыл на лайн-ап* по каналу*, но и по-джентельменски уступил хорошую волну юной девушке.

_Покажи ещё на что ты способен, малыш._

Следующая волна не заставила себя долго ждать и Санджи уверенно начал разгребаться*. Он благоразумно расстегнул свою рубашку, чтоб её пуговицы не мешали лежать на доске и не повредили её поверхность.

Глаз это зрелище радовало не меньше.

Наконец набрав скорость, Санджи смело встаёт на доску и так мастерски выполняет первый поворот, что и Эйс и Луффи удивлённо присвистывают.

– Он пошёл на левую* волну! – радостно кричит Луффи.

– Свалится, – отвечает Зоро, но и тот явно затаил дыхание.

– Да ты шутишь? Ты видел его боттом-тёрн*? Круто же! Я тоже хочу-у-у!

Луффи рванул в море так, словно его шорты кто-то поджёг.

Санджи мало того что уверенно стоял на доске, он всё это время так широко улыбался, что Эйсу казалось, словно это был какой-то другой человек. Видеть такого энергичного, остроумного, немного дерзкого и полного шарма парня, так искусно вытворяющего карвинги* на волнах, казалось чем-то нереальным, неописуемым. Блондин летел по волне как по небу, так плавно и быстро. Его одежда промокла и прилипла к телу, но его это не особо беспокоило. Перед тем как его волна закрылась, Санджи с громким смехом прыгнул в воду и дал пять какому-то соседу по волнам. Даже с берега было видно, как блестели его глубоко-синие глаза.

– Вау, – все, что удалось произнести потерявшему дар речи Эйсу.

– Он меня бесит, – рычит рядом с ним Зоро.

– Чувак, – вздыхает Эйс, не отрывая взгляда от покоряющего волны и его сердце блондина. – Я думаю, я влюблён.

Зоро смотрит на него как на безумца, а потом как на предателя, смешно скривив губы.

– И ты меня тоже бесишь, – подытоживает тот.

Санджи так скучал по этому чувству.

Он не катался на доске, казалось, целую вечность! Чувствовать под собой волны давало ощущение чистого, как морская вода, восторга! Он скользил по волнам, словно родился в океане. Словно негодовал о том, почему людям нужна суша. Борьба с сопротивлением воды увлекало, а ласковые, но смелые касания волн дарили чувство сравнимое с экстазом. Санджи заклинал берег: « _смотри на меня!_ »

Ещё одна волна! Ещё разок!

Санджи осматривается, чтобы распознать приоритет на волну и с восторгом понимает, что сам находится ближе всего к пику, осталось встать на доску! Он снова оборачивается, чтобы убедиться, что остальные люди находятся от него на приличном расстоянии – пара парней за ним и один немного впереди – и уже готовится выполнить тейк-офф*. Однако мужчина, что секунду назад был дальше от пика, внезапно оплывает Санджи и встаёт в приоритет.

_Ублюдок! Это нечестно!_

Санджи знает правила. Негласные он знает тоже. Но это была его волна! Он даже слышал неодобрительные свистки от других сёрферов в сторону этого придурка!

_Не отдам._

Это упрямство может выйти ему боком, но Санджи всё равно встаёт на доску одновременно со снейкающим* засранцем и разгоняется на волну.

– Убирайся*, шкет! – слышится мерзкий голос вора волн.

– Пошёл ты! – Санджи отвечает ему поднятым средним пальцем.

Он уже готовится к развороту для скорости, когда перед ним проплывает пустой сёрфборд, преграждая дорогу и руша волну. Санджи не удаётся устоять на собственной доске и он совсем неосторожно валится в море.

Вода заливается в его нос и горло, а на ноге внезапно чувствуется резкая и жгучая боль. Этот мудак по нему проехался!

Чтобы не попасть в замес*, а потом и под раздачу*, Санджи силится уплыть в сторону канала* как можно быстрее.

– САНДЖИ!

Это голос Луффи. Он притянул к Санджи доску Зоро.

– Забирайся! Чёрт возьми, ты в порядке?

Санджи не может толком ответить, так как всё ещё кашляет морской водой. Луффи отбуксовывает его на лайн-ап*, а потом помогает добраться и до берега.

Там его уже ждут нервные Эйс и Зоро.

– Этот мудак снейкит*!

– Это ведь был Арлонг со своей шайкой, не так ли?

– Твою мать, точно! Они нарочно бросили в Санджи доску?!

– Он его убить хотел или что?!

– Боже, Санджи, ты в норме?

Он не мог ответить, лёгкие и горло все ещё горели от морской соли. Санджи рухнул на песок и осмотрел повреждённую ногу. Два чертовски глубоких и ровных пореза сильно кровоточили. Это определённо рана от плавников сёрфборда.

_Гадство._

Эйс присаживается к нему, опираясь на своё колено, и снимает с локтя тугую оранжевую повязку, задев свои тяжёлые браслеты.

– Вот, – он протягивает её Санджи. – Натяни на ногу, чтобы остановить кровь.

Блондин принял повязку, но вставать пока не решился.

Как раз к этому моменту к их компании подошёл тот самый засранец с двумя своими дружками. Он был прилично выше любого из новых знакомых Санджи, имел длинные колючие волосы и большой кривой нос. На его груди виднелась татуировка красного солнца. Санджи без колебаний встретил его гневный взгляд, но Эйс встал перед ним, загораживая его своей широкой спиной с большущей татуировкой черепа.

Санджи подумал, что выглядит это очень круто.

– Отвали, Арлонг, он с нами, – грозно начал Эйс.

– Этот щенок посмел дропнуть* меня! – зарычал большой, носатый идиот.

– Сразу после того, как ты его заснейкил*, – парировал Зоро.

– И твои дружки бросили в него доску! – вклинился Луффи. – Он мог серьёзно покалечиться! Таким придуркам как вы не место на лайн-апе*!

Арлонг вновь одарил Санджи гневным взглядом и оскалил зубы.

– Я всё равно разукрашу твоё смазливое личико, сопляк.

Он тыкнул пальцем в блондина только чтобы быть отброшенным рукой Эйса.

– Вали на свой спот*, акулья морда, – голос Эйса был холодным и угрожающим. – Тебе тут не рады.

Даже сам Санджи вздрогнул от этого тона. Зоро и Луффи, находящиеся по бокам от Эйса, стояли не двигаясь, сложив руки на груди. Это тоже выглядело весьма круто.

– У вас какие-то проблемы, парни?

Все обернулись в сторону нового голоса. Санджи узнал и его. Это был тот мужчина со светлыми волосами с лайн-апа*. Его сестренка выглядывала из-за его спины.

– Привет, Педро, – весело оскалился Эйс. – Ничего страшного. Эти парни уже уходят. Ведь так?

На последних словах брюнет повернулся в сторону наглых сёрферов. Его тон явно указывал на то, что вопрос его был риторическим и не терпящим пререканий.

Арлонг и его шайка в последний раз бросили взгляд на Педро и, раздражённо цыкнув, молча ушли в сторону своей машины.

Эйс, Зоро и Луффи, стоящие перед Санджи, проводили тех взглядом. Как только нарушители спокойствия ушли на достаточное расстояние, Эйс хитро улыбнулся и вновь повернулся к Педро.

– Благодарствуем, офицер, – он улыбнулся и шуточно отдал честь шака-жестом*.

Мужчина посмеялся и отзеркалил жест в ответ. Его сестрёнка наконец выбежала из-за его спины и подошла к Санджи.

– Ты в порядке? Нужна помощь?

Сердце Санджи согрелось от доброты этой девочки.

– Всё хорошо, юная леди! Даже не думайте обо мне беспокоиться!

Он всем своим видом силился заверить малышку, что он абсолютно в порядке и с ногой ничего серьёзного. Также он снова кивнул Педро в благодарность.

– Рану мы всё же обработаем, – Эйс подал руку Санджи.

Тот её принял и тяжело встал, опираясь на здоровую конечность.

– Пойдёте к ведьме? – спросил Зоро.

– Ага, – кивает Эйс, всё ещё не отпуская руку Санджи.

_Ведьма? Он меня к шаманше поведёт чтоли?_

– Ведьма? Какая ещё ведьма?

Эйс посмеялся над слегка нервным тоном Санджи.

– Не парься, это наша подруга. А ведьма она только для Зоро, потому что как-то раз напугала его куклой-вуду.

– Она меня не напугала! – тут же возразил зеленоволосый.

– Напугала-напугала-напугала, – дразнил его Луффи.

Чтобы не получить тумаков, он тут же рванул от Зоро в сторону береговой линии. Тот, правда, всё равно за ним погнался. Санджи было смешно с этого.

_Пф, что за ребячество?_

– Ах! Чуть не забыл! – опомнился он. – Эй, Зоро!

Тот ненадолго остановил свою беготню за мальчишкой.

– Выкуси, Майк Вазовски! Я умею больше чем «что-то»! – самодовольно кричит Санджи в его сторону.

В единственном целом глазе парня вспыхивает искра.

– Тебе лучше пойти и залечить эту ногу, чтобы я потом смог сломать её, заносчивый придурок!

– Мечтай, капуста пекинская!

Эйс, который теперь осторожно поддерживает Санджи за талию ( _когда успел?_ ), вновь заливается довольным смехом.

– А вы, ребята, похоже ладите, – он наклоняется к Санджи с более мягкой улыбкой. – Я ревную.

Его загорелая кожа под руками Санджи внезапно начинает обжигать руки блондина. Хотя отпрянуть от прикосновения не хочется. Лицо Эйса было так близко. Видно каждую ресничку и веснушку. Даже легкий белый налёт морской соли на щеках. Угольно-чёрные глаза казались бездонной пропастью. Страшно оступиться.

– Ну что, поковыляли? – весёлый голос брюнета вывел Санджи из недолгого транса.

– А-ага.

Эйс закинул руку Санджи через своё плечо и крепче прижал его к себе за тонкую талию, приглашая на него опереться. Не то чтобы у Санджи был выбор – нога зверски болела. Но оказавшиеся под его рубашкой горячие ладони не менее горячего парня вызывали в его теле лёгкую дрожь и покалывания, отчего идти прямо становилось совсем невозможно. Он громко сглотнул, стараясь придумать, как бы разрядить обстановку.

– Это ещё одно твоё оправдания чтобы прикоснуться ко мне?

Санджи почувствовал как Эйс ненадолго замер от этих слов.

_Что ты несёшь, идиот?!_

_Это так ты решил разрядить обстановку?_

_Дурак, дурак, дурак!_

И вновь приятный и тихий смех. Санджи боялся к нему привыкнуть.

– Я настолько очевиден? – Эйс виновато-очаровательно ему улыбнулся.

Санджи мог поклясться, что на мгновение его сердце остановилось.

**_Ох, чёрт._ **

Он точно не доживёт до сегодняшнего вечера.

***

Санджи явно не ожидал, что вместо медпункта, его приведут в пляжный бар. Хотя он, наверное, не отказался бы сейчас от чего-нибудь крепкого, чтобы успокоить свои шалящие нервишки.

Как только раненый завидел бармена, он и вовсе оказался безгранично счастлив быть именно там и нигде больше.

За стойкой хозяйничала молодая девушка. Она была в зелёном бикини на подвязочках и коротких джинсовых шортиках (может поэтому банка с чаевыми здесь никогда не пустовала?). Её огненно-рыжие короткие волосы были собраны в два милых хвостика, а на голове красовалась довольно потрёпанного вида соломенная шляпа с широкой, красной лентой. На левом плече виднелась стилизованная татуировка.

– Йо, Нами! – Эйс поднял руку и поприветствовал красотку. – Чоп* с тобой? У меня тут пациент!

Из-за барной стойки появилась макушка пушистых каштановых волос. Кажется, за стойкой был какой-то ребёнок?

– Не называй меня так! – послышался рассерженный детский голос.

Действительно. Из-за стойки показался мальчик, лет двенадцати на вид. Завидев парней, он выбежал из своего укрытия и спешно направился к новоприбывшим.

– Ох, Боже! Что случилось? Кто это? Ты ранен? Он ранен? Где ранен? Серьёзно ранен? Должен ли я позвать врача? Врача!

Мальчишка засуетился вокруг них. Его большие как у оленёнка глазки блестели от непролитых от беспокойства слез и бегали туда-сюда в панике.

– Успокойся, Чоппер – заговорила девушка. – Эйс явно просит **твоей** помощи. Ты же наш доктор!

Санджи неуклюже сел на невысокий стул у одного из маленьких пляжных столиков перед баром. Слова рыжеволосой Нами немного сбили его с толку.

– Меня будет лечить двенадцатилетний пацан? – осторожно поинтересовался он у Эйса.

– Не волнуйся, детка. Чоппер лучший доктор без лицензии, которого я знаю. И кстати ему пятнадцать, хех.

Брюнет задорно подмигнул Санджи. _Ну да, это многое меняет._

– Т-твоя похвала вовсе не делает меня счастливым, хренов ублюдок!

Ругательства из уст такого милого на вид мальчонки звучали до боли комично. Кроме того он явно смутился и завертелся от похвалы, всем своим видом показывая как он на самом деле счастлив слышать столь лестные слова в его сторону.

– Верь мне, Санджи, – Эйс положил свою руку на ладони блондина, лежащие на коленях.

– Х-хорошо.

Подросток быстро осмотрел ногу Санджи, пробубнил какие-то для себя выводы и потребовал достать из барной стойки аптечку.

– Пока Чоппер тебя латает, не хочешь чего-нибудь выпить, красавчик? – поинтересовалась Нами, передавая мальчишке медикаменты.

– Ох, простите, мисс, – начал извиняться Санджи. – Но я не взял с собой ни кошелька, ни телефона. Я чувствую себя ужасно, не купив ничего у такой непревзойдённой красавицы. За один мой взгляд на вас я чувствую, что должен заплатить самую высокую цену!

Рыжеволосая молодая леди тихо посмеялась.

– Что это ещё такое? Ты извращенец какой-то? – продолжала хихикать Нами. – Кто это, Эйс?

– Это наш новый приятель! Санджи! Он нарвался на Арлонга с его парнями и получил парочку боевых травм.

Нами и Чоппер тяжело вздохнули.

– Арлонг что опять устраивает локалитаризм*? – устало и раздражённо вздохнула девушка. – Да уж. Гад, каких поискать.

– Был бы он локалом*! – невесело добавляет Чоппер, не отвлекаясь от своей работы. – Он ведь с Центрального пляжа! Какого чёрта он забыл на Восточном?

– Прибило как мусор после шторма, которым он и является, – фыркнула Нами. – Всё равно закажи что-нибудь, блондинчик. Так уж и быть, угощу тебя как собрата по несчастью.

– Чего?! – одновременно завопили Эйс и Чоппер, да так, что Санджи аж подпрыгнул на своём стуле. – Нами делает что-то **за бесплатно**?! Не верится!

– Заткнитесь, бездельники!

Пока волшебная Нами-сан готовила Санджи его Ураган*, а малыш Чоппер подлечивал его ногу, они с Эйсом рассказали друзьям всю ситуацию на лайн-апе* более детально.

Сам Санджи тем временем узнал, что Чоппер часто учится здесь, читая книги у моря, и что его настоятелем по медицине стала его бабушка, которая является в этом баре частой гостьей. Очаровательная же Нами держит этот бар вместе со своей старшей сестрой, с которой они здесь посменно работают.

– Интересно. Я думал, Чоппер ходит в одну школу с Луффи или типа того, поэтому вы и дружите, – беспечно потягивал Санджи свой тики-коктейль*.

Нами и Эйс захихикали от его слов.

– Вообще-то Луффи девятнадцать, – улыбаясь, заметил Эйс. – Кстати он мой младший братец.Я старше него на три года, – он весело поднял вверх три пальца правой руки.

– ЧЕГО?! – Санджи был откровенно в шоке. – Ну … я имею ввиду то, что он твой брат, можно было бы предугадать, вы весьма похожи. Но ты серьёзно хочешь сказать, что этот шкет младше меня всего на год?

– Думаю, его молодит его ребяческое поведение, – рассуждала Нами.

Не успел Чоппер окончательно перевязать ногу Санджи, как на весь пляж раздалось громкое и протяжное «НАМИ-И-И».

– Помяни черта, – весело произнёс брат главного разрушителя спокойствия всего Восточного пляжа.

Луффи подбежал к бару со своей доской наперевес, осторожно оставил её у столба и совсем неосторожно плюхнулся на один из барных стульев.

– Нами, я пить хочу! Воды! – всё ещё почему-то не переставал кричать парень. – А! И Зоро попросил принести ему бутылку пива!

– Зоро должен мне уже за целый ящик пива. Обойдётся, – строго сказала Нами, наливая шумному парню стакан содовой.

– Жа-а-адина, – протянул Луффи и осушил первый же стакан залпом.

Нами снова наполнила стакан, добавив туда немного сиропа, и тяжело вздохнула.

– Лучше принеси ему минералки, – она достала из холодильника ледяную бутылку с газированной водой. – Пока не вернёт мне долг за пиво, ничего крепче нуля градусов в моём баре не получит, так и передай.

– Ла-а-адно!

– И вообще ты долго ещё собираешься в море плескаться? Ты с утра из воды не вылезал! У меня для тебя, между прочим, работа есть.

Луффи захныкал совсем как детсадовский ребёнок.

– Ну Нами-и-и-и-и-и! – он надул щёки и лёг на стойку, строя девушке щенячьи глазки. – Ну ещё полча-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-сика!

Рыжеволосая красавица устало опустила руки с бёдер, но её хмурое личико выражало скорее усталость, чем реальное недовольство.

– Ладно уж, – вздохнула она со снисхождением. – Ровно полчаса. Не больше! – добавила она с ноткой строгости в её нежном голосе.

– Ву-ху!

Луффи тут же подскочил и вскинул руки в победном жесте. Он перекинулся через высокую барную стойку и звонко чмокнул девушку в её розовые губы.

Бедный Санджи подавился своим Ураганом*. Чоппер осторожно похлопал его по спине.

– Ты лучшая, Нами! – лицо Луффи был довольным и счастливым.

Этот громкий, неугомонный парнишка с дикой улыбкой так же быстро отстранился, схватил бутылку газированной воды для Зоро и побежал вновь ловить волны.

– Присмотри за моей шляпой ещё немножко! Люблю тебя! – было последним, что он крикнул.

Нами натянула край шляпки, спрятав за ним свои глаза.

– На дурака совсем нельзя положиться.

Свою улыбку и нежность в голосе она спрятать не смогла. Когда она подняла голову, искорки в её глазах блестели как маленькие звёздочки и румянец на щёчках был таким же розовым, как испорченный блеск для губ.

От вида настолько счастливой девушки сердце Санджи наворачивало кульбиты. Хотя в глубине души его кольнуло некой белой завистью.

_Эх._

– Тоже так хочу.

Только спустя секунду он понял, что сказал это вслух. Неловкость потекла по его венам вместо крови. Нами-сан снисходительно ему улыбнулась и наклонилась за стойкой.

– У тебя нет девушки, Санджи-кун? – поинтересовалась она.

Санджи понурил плечи.

– Нет, – грустно вздохнул он. – Ни девушки, ни парня.

_Чёрт!_

Санджи вжал голову в плечи.

_Зачем я это уточнил?!_

Его глаза метнулись в сторону Эйса.

_А-а-а! Зачем я на него посмотрел?!?_

Он поймал на себе ответный взгляд парня и тут же его отвёл свой, как бы отвлекаясь на коктейль и нервно опустошая свой стакан.

Довольный смешок Эйса ему наверняка показался.

– Довольно необычно, – произнесла Нами, словно ничего необычного только что не произошло. – Я имею ввиду, ты ведь очень симпатичный.

Санджи допил свой напиток и вернул барменше стакан.

– Комплимент от такой великолепной женщины как Нами-сан чувствуется для меня как благословение, – он ей грустно улыбнулся. – Печально, но факт. Из-за моего ненавистного отца я не особо стремился сближаться с кем-либо. Он довольно властный и мерзкий тип. Следит за моей личной жизнью, чтобы я не сделал ничего лишнего или, на его взгляд, неприемлемого. Чего-то, что могло бы подпортить его репутацию, хах. Всё время твердил, что меня могут одурачить, – он вздохнул и опустил взгляд на колени. – Сложно раскрыться перед кем-то, когда кажется, что за тобой вечно следят. Словно ты под колпаком или на цепи.

В образовавшейся тишине Санджи чувствовал на себе сочувствующие взгляды. Хотя ему не было некомфортно. Скорее наоборот. Наконец высказаться кому-то помогло сбросить с его плеч часть давящего на него веса.

– Чёрт, – тихо произнёс Эйс. – Малыш, тебе определённо нужен новый папочка.

Ещё часть веса ушла с фырканьем и смехом над этой глупой фразой.

Санджи чувствовал свои красные щёки и хотел стукнуть Эйса за такие глупые и прямолинейные фразочки.

– С каждой такой репликой твои шансы залезть ко мне в штаны стремятся к нулю всё быстрее! – его смех мешал осмыслить эту фразу и вложить в неё хоть немного строгости.

Возможно Ураган испортил ему мозги?

– По крайне мере они есть! – справедливо и не без удовольствия заметил Эйс.

– Боже, понизьте рейтинг флирта, тут же дети, – вздохнула Нами и вернулась к мытью бокалов.

Санджи и Эйс перекинулись взглядами нашкодивших детей, в глубине души совершенно не раскаивающихся в содеянном.

– Куда вы теперь направитесь? – поинтересовался Чоппер.

– Навестим Френки, – отвечал Эйс. – Нужно подобрать Санджи доску, чтобы ему больше не приходилось отжимать её у Майки.

_Подобрать доску? Зачем? Он хочет, чтобы я остался?_

– Майки? – вопросительно подняла бровь Нами.

– Это новое прозвище Зоро, – Эйс злобно усмехнулся повеселевшему блондину.

– Почему Майки?

– Потому что Вазовски, – прояснил Санджи. – Такой же зелёный и одноглазый.

– О, мой Бог, – девушка прыснула смехом в кулак. – Гениально. Он уже грозился сломать тебе что-нибудь?

– Ногу.

– И спину! – добавил Эйс.

– Хах, такой предсказуемый, – смеялась девушка. – Не обращай на него внимания, Санджи. Он на самом деле пусечка.

– Даже и не думал, Нами-сан, – покачал головой Санджи. – Спасибо за коктейль!

Он развернулся к маленькому мальчику с оленьим взглядом и крепко пожал его маленькую руку.

– И Вам спасибо, Доктор Чоппер. Вы спасли мне жизнь.

Парнишка залился краской и явно старался сдержать счастливую улыбку.

– Твои слова меня вовсе меня не радуют, льстивый подонок, – он неловко почесал затылок.

Санджи засмеялся.

– Уверен, когда ты немного подрастёшь, моя хорошая подруга захочет взять такого талантливого парня как ты в свою частную клинику, – подмигнул он ребёнку.

У того аж глазки засверкали.

_Милота._

– Что за клиника? – поинтересовалась Нами.

– На самом деле этой клиники ещё не существует, – виновато улыбнулся Санджи. – Моя подруга Кайя учится на врача и мечтает открыть своё дело. Но, я уверен, когда Чоппер сможет легально работать по своей специальности, её клиника уже будет существовать и сможет обзавестись хорошей репутацией.

– Погоди-погоди, – резко прервал его Эйс. – Ты знаешь Кайю? Кайю Гекко?

Санджи поднялся на ноги с небольшим удивлением на лице.

– Ну … да? Она один из моих немногочисленных друзей. Мы часто переписываемся и даже созваниваемся.

Нами, Чоппер и Эйс с предвкушением переглянулись и тут же приклеили свои изумлённые взгляды к Санджи.

– Так, – начал Эйс. – Планы слегка меняются. Сперва мы должны заглянуть к Усоппу!

Теперь настала очередь Санджи быть ошеломлённым.

– Стойте, – он в неверии замахал руками. – Вы друзья Усоппа? Того самого Усоппа? Он всё ещё здесь?!

– Конечно здесь! Куда бы ему деться! – Эйс резво хватает за руку Санджи. – Нет времени разбираться, нужно вытаскивать влюбленного парня из хандры! Поторопимся!

Не успел Санджи опомниться, как его уже тянули всё дальше и дальше от бара в неизвестном ему направлении. Он и Эйс в последний раз махнули Нами с Чоппером и исчезли в бесконечной людской толпе.

***

Они бежали на протяжении всего пути, крепко сцепив руки, не отпуская друг друга ни на минуту.

Они остановились перед небольшим строением с красивой, хоть и весьма потрепанной вывеской «Mehndi»*. Эйс потянул Санджи внутрь, всё ещё не выпуская его ладонь.

Комната, в которой они очутились, была довольно тесной, но вполне уютной. Всё стены здесь были увешаны рисунками и фотографиями. Стояли мягкие стулья и кресла, висели горшки с папоротником. Над потолком медленно крутился вентилятор, разгоняя по комнате землистый запах сырой глины.

В дальней части комнаты за столом, перед лестницей на второй этаж, сидел, поджав под себя ноги, молодой парень. Его густые, длинные волосы были заплетены в африканские косички, с вплетёнными в них бусинами, и повязаны на голове цветастой бонданой. На его тёмной коже красовались весьма искусные стилизованные рисунки хной. Особенно много их было на его плечах, предплечьях и ногах ниже колена. Цветные платки висели на его запястьях и бедрах, украшенные ракушками, бусинами и шнурками. Он что-то усердно выводил на бумаге и, казалось, совсем не замечал своих гостей.

– Чем занимаешься, Усопп-братишка!

Эйс так резко подскочил к столу парня, что тот чуть не разлил баночку с тушью на своё недавнее творение.

– Чёрт побери, ЭЙС! – запричитал бедный молодой человек. – Не пугай меня так!

– Прости-прости, друг, – начал было извиняться веснушчатый парень. – Но поверь мне, как только ты узнаешь, кого я тебе привел, ты будешь шуметь и скакать по комнате в разы больше чем я.

Парень по имени Усопп недоверчиво посмотрел на своего друга. Бросил быстрый взгляд на Санджи. А потом снова обратился к Эйсу.

– Кто это?

Довольный оскал его друга явно не внушал ему доверия.

– Это Санджи.

– … И?

Усопп всё ещё не был заинтересован.

– И он знаком с Каей **лично** , – добавляет Эйс.

Вот тут новый знакомый Санджи перепрыгнул через свой стол и смёл его с ног, хватая его за плечи как за спасательный круг в море.

– Это правда?! Ты знаешь её? У тебя есть её контакты?? Ты сможешь помочь мне?!?

Санджи попытался успокоить возбужденного парня.

– Воу-воу, полегче! – начал он и заботливо опустил чужие руки. – Ты правда тот самый Усопп? Ну… я имею в виду … Кайя мне немного рассказывала о тебе, но … просто я не знал твоей внешности и … – он сделал ещё одну, весьма неуверенную паузу. – На самом деле, она была уверена, что ты уехал куда-то, потому что она перестала получать от тебя хоть какие-то сообщения.

– Это не так! – отчаянно прервал его Усопп. – Я писал и звонил ей бесчисленное количество раз! Но её телефон заблокировал мой номер и, скорее всего, вообще все неизвестные номера! Я пытался звонить даже с городского! Да что там, я даже бумажные письма ей писал! Но всё было без ответа!

Парень повесил свой длинный нос, его покатые плечи совсем опустились.

– Сначала я думал … думал, может это я что-то сделал не так и она действительно не хочет меня больше ни слышать ни видеть, – он быстро поднял на Санджи уверенный взгляд. – Но я верю, что это не так! Даже если бы Кайя хотела прекратить общение, она бы не стала делать это **вот так**!

Санджи не знал что сказать. Он тоже не мог представить, чтобы милая и добрая Кайя-чан стала игнорировать этого парня. Она рассказывала про свою переписку с этим замечательным парнем. Как он сочинял для неё небылицы, лишь рассмешить её, сделать счастливее. Как она получила от него свой портрет и как радовалась каждому его сообщению. И как ей стало грустно от того, что Усопп перестал писать ей. Вообще. Она думала, что он уехал в какую-то длительную поездку, о которой он ей рассказывал. Было видно, что сердечко бедной Кайи разбито.

Санджи винил во всём парня, но теперь, видя перед собой этого неприкрыто влюблённого парня, его блеск во взгляде и стремление вновь поговорить с девушкой, ставшей для него всем. Всё это изменило мнение Санджи. Он подошёл к Усоппу и уверенно положил руку на его плечо.

– Уверяю тебя, Кайя-чан скучает по тебе так же сильно, как и ты по ней, – заверил он парня. – Я не знаю, кто заблокировал её телефон и фильтрует почту от твоих писем, но это точно не она сама.

Новая надежда вспыхнула в теле молодого человека, стоящего перед Санджи. Он выпрямился во весь рост, расправил плечи и восторженно заулыбался.

– Ты … ты поможешь мне? Передашь ей моё сообщение?? Мои письма???

Не дожидаясь ответа, Усопп взлетел на второй этаж и что-то очень громко искал там. Он спустился с большущей коробкой в руках. В ней оказались десятки бумажных писем, и на всех стояла печать «вернуть отправителю». Санджи не мог поверить своим глазам. Его душа согрелась от увиденных стараний.

– Чёрт, это чудо, что я встретил тебя! Что Эйс привел тебя! – восторгался Усопп, пытаясь устоять на месте. – Боже, я наверное должен написать ей новое письмо исходя из того, что я теперь знаю! Ах, и её подарки! О, Господи Боже!

Эйс успокаивающе похлопал своего приятеля по спине.

– Остынь, друг, – он приобнял его за плечи. – Смотри сюда. Вечером в баре Шакки будет выступать Брук, так? А я планирую затащить туда нашего нового приятеля, – он быстро глянул в сторону Санджи. – Принеси туда всё свои любовные послания и подарки. Там он их заберёт и передаст твоей ненаглядной.

Усопп перевёл на Санджи полный надежды взгляд, безмолвно вопрошая: _«Это правда? Ты правда туда придешь и поможешь мне?»_

Санджи слегка опешил. Эйс хотел, чтобы Санджи остался не только для сёрфа? Он хотел гулять с ним до самого вечера? Это нормально?

Санджи поднял взгляд на Эйса. Тот тоже ждал его ответа.

– Р-разумеется!

Усопп подскочил к нему и крепко его обнял.

– Спасибо Санджи! Ты наш спаситель! Я твой большой должник, приятель! Я обязательно приду вечером! Спасибо-спасибо-спасибо тебе!

Блондин чувствовал, как трепетало сердце в груди влюбленного парня. Его собственное стучало так же в ответ. Чужое счастье искрилось у него перед глазами и заставляло глупо улыбаться.

***

Магазин (и, видимо, мастерская) сёрф-стаффа, куда Эйс привёл Санджи после Усоппа, назывался «Дом Френки» и выглядел просто потрясающе. Повсюду стояли ряды досок на любой вкус и цвет, любой формы и материала. На манекенах демонстрировались разнообразные гидрокостюмы и жилеты. А самое занимательное то, что между сёрфами, на полочках и полах, на потолке и окнах, везде стояло море красивейших цветов. От обилия красок и сладкого аромата в этом помещении кружилась голова.

Возле кассы, на высоком стуле сидела шикарная женщина в белой широкополой шляпке и с книгой в руках. Её длинное и лёгкое платье тоже было белого цвета, а разрез на юбке показывал её удивительно длинные загорелые ноги. Волосы девушки были чёрные, как влажный вулканический пепел, а улыбка на губах такая же лёгкая как ветер.

– Со сколькими ещё такими же сногсшибательными красотками ты собираешься меня сегодня познакомить? – тихо поинтересовался Санджи у Эйса. – Я не уверен, что моё сердце выдержит.

– Расслабься, ловелас, – весело отвечал брюнет. – Эта цыпочка тоже занята.

– Неудивительно, – театрально вздохнул Санджи.

Уже после, он заметил на её безымянном пальце плетёное кольцо из живого цветка и наклонил голову в любопытстве. Эйс поприветствовал женщину.

– Привет, Робин! Нам нужен Френки, он здесь?

Леди в белом подняла свои большие глаза на посетителей, уголки её губ заискрились невесомой улыбкой.

– Здравствуй, Эйс. Он в мастерской, мне его позвать?

– Будь так любезна, – Эйс наигранно поклонился ей, возможно снова передразнивая Санджи.

Робин посмеялась и скрылась за задней дверью магазина, задев ветреные колокольчики из ракушек.

Удостоверившись, что женщина ушла, Санджи привлёк внимания Эйса, дотронувшись рукой до его татуированного плеча.

– Эйс, я тебе напомню, у меня нет с собой кошелька. Я не смогу арендовать доску.

– Значит получишь её бесплатно, – коварно улыбнулся сёрфер.

– Бесплатно? С чего бы?

– С того, что Френки мой большой должник.

– Да ну, – Санджи скептично поднял бровь. – И за что же он тебе должен? Что ты такого сделал?

– Познакомил его с Робин, – просиял Эйс.

Санджи даже не стал спорить, лишь согласно кивнул.

Через минуту из дальнего открытого прохода магазина, в котором исчезла Робин, появился высокий, крупный человек в гавайской рубашке нараспашку, плавательных шортах и с дикой высокой причёской. Его волосы были светло-голубые, как и татуировки пятиконечных звёзд на обоих предплечьях. У него была смешная линия загара от майки, а на лбу красовались узкие солнечные очки. Рядом с таким … «эффектным» мужчиной, такая утончённая женщина как Робин-чан, выглядела весьма … удивительно.

– Йо, Френки, – Эйс снова поднял приветственный жест в виде оттопыренных мизинца и большого пальца.

– Шака*, братан! – Френки ответил ему обеими руками. – Какими судьбами? Опять порвал лиш*? Или твоей дерзкой заднице его опять разрезали?

Эйс положил руку на нижнюю часть спины Санджи и чуть подтолкнул того вперёд.

– Не угадал. Я пришёл за твоим неисчерпаемым долгом, – щерился он. – Этому парню нужна доска. Арендуешь нам одну на денёк за красивые глаза? Не мои. Его, конечно.

Санджи смущённо нахмурился. Френки улыбнулся им и довольно сложил свои большие руки на широкой груди. И у него Санджи успел углядеть на безымянном пальце такой же цветок, как у Робин. Это показалось ему довольно романтичным.

– Братан, ты же знаешь, я тебе по гроб жизни обязан!

Френки широко улыбнулся Эйсу и подошёл к застывшему Санджи.

– Итак, чего ты хочешь, малец? Я меня есть доски на любой вкус и любой конфигурации! От рыбок* и до самых длинных лонгбордов*, которые ты когда-либо видел в своей жизни! Шортборды*, фанборды*, малибу*! Какой шейп* предпочитаешь? Какой нос хочешь? А хвост? Что на счёт количества плавников? Синглфин*? Твинфин*? У меня есть даже бонзеры*! Какой у тебя уровень, братец? Может тебе нужен софт-топ*?

Санджи даже растерялся от такого широкого выбора.

– Он не гуф*, Френки, – отвечал за него Эйс. – Дай ему борд по типу доски Зоро, но чтоб покороче и чуть меньше плавников.

– И-и что чтобы с пэдом* на всю доску, – очнулся Санджи. – Если можно … пожалуйста.

Он надеялся, что так ему будет легче устоят на доске с раненой ногой. Не то чтобы она сильно болела, Чоппер постарался на славу. Френки улыбнулся парню и поднял большие пальцы вверх в одобрении.

– Вас понял! У меня есть сразу несколько вариантов для тебя, братан!

Он направился к задней двери и по дороге обнял Робин за талию и чмокнул её в щёку.

– Запиши досточку этим приятным джентльменам, рыбка моя!

– Без проблем, милый, – женщина нежно провела ладонью по лицу Френки и улыбнулась ему.

Мужчина удалился из магазина совсем ненадолго и вернулся с шикарными сёрфами. Санджи всё ещё не верилось, что он может взять одну из них.

Он выбрал подходящую для себя доску, угостился холодным кофе, приготовленным Робин, и покинул мастерскую сёрф-инвенатря неимоверно довольным и счастливым, зачем-то снова держась за руку с Эйсом.

***

Снова кататься на доске спустя долгое время, вылезая на сушу только чтобы глотнуть воды и один раз поесть (Эйс угостил его обедом), чувствовалось глотком свежего морского воздуха.

Да. Это и есть сёрфинг. То, какой он есть. Как свобода. Как вызов. Как вечная молодость… Как стиль жизни, о котором Санджи может только мечтать. Он чувствовал себя глупцом за то, что даже не смог вспомнить, почему вообще прекратил кататься.

Несмотря на гудящие ноги, он пошел вместе с Эйсом и его друзьями в тот бар, послушать музыканта Брука. Который тоже оказался их приятелем! Это был очень долговязый мужчина в возрасте, но с молодой душой и неугасающей любовью к своему искусству.

Музыка. Музыка в этом небольшом баре звучала так, словно её слышишь один только ты, у себя в голове и груди. Тело само просит начать движение. А когда тебя за руку ещё и тянет такой невероятный парень с манящей улыбкой и обжигающим телом, то ты и вовсе теряешь все свои и чужие границы, прежде связывающие тебе руки.

Свобода мыслей, свобода чувств. И те и те искрились на коже Санджи капельками пота и смахивались не его руками. Возможно, утолять непрекращающуюся жажду коктейлями Зомби* было не самой мудрой идеей. Но Санджи чувствовал себя в безопасности, а потому ушёл в отрыв. В духоте помещения, из-за невозможности сбежать от окружающего тебя горячего веселья, холодные напитки в высоких харрикейнах* и тики-бокалах с дроблёным льдом, были сравнимы с божественным нектаром.

Что кружит голову сильней? Музыка? Алкоголь? Или эти чёрные глаза перед ним? На коже столько морской соли, что можно опрокидывать шоты с текилой до самого рассвета.

_Рассвет …ох, Боже._

_Сколько времени?!_

Санджи начал озираться по сторонам в поисках часов. Разумеется, безуспешно.

– Кого-то потерял? – Эйс подошёл к нему с бутылкой простой, негазированной воды и с улыбкой передал ему.

– Время …Сколько сейчас времени? – немного заплетаясь в своих словах, спросил Санджи. – Н-неважно. Уже в любом случае очень поздно. Мне нужно домой.

Он уже было развернулся к выходу, но уже знакомая теплая рука мягко остановила его.

– Хей-хей, притормози, малыш, – Эйс заботливым жестом привлёк внимание глаз Санджи на себя. – Ты же не собираешься пешком топать до своего дома в таком состоянии нестояния, не так ли?

– Всё в порядке, – Санджи осторожно опустил ладони Эйса с его лица.

– Может вызвать тебе такси?

– Это дорого. Я итак твой должник по многим причинам.

Брюнет вопросительно поднял одну бровь и недовольно хмыкнул.

– Может, хоть проводить себя дашь? – он притянул к себе блондина за плечи, стараясь вразумить своего нетрезвого друга. – Санджи, я не могу отпустить тебя одного гулять посреди ночи.

– Я в порядке, правда, – Санджи опустил взгляд на голую грудь Эйса и положил на неё свои ладони. – Тебе не нужно со мной идти, это ведь и правда довольно далеко.

Эйс вздохнул. Перспектива одиноко гуляющего в ночи нетрезвого молодого парня с влиятельным отцом ему совсем не нравилась. Одного его оставлять никак нельзя. Эйс снова взял обе ладони Санджи и уверенно сжал их.

– Давай так, – начал он. – На приличное такси мы с тобой не разоримся. Сам я за руль не сяду, потому что тоже прилично выпил. Так что пусть тебя хотя бы отвезет Зоро на своей веспе. Хорошо?

Санджи чуть нахмурился, немного сбитый с толку.

– Разве он тоже не выпил?

– Этот парень может выпить целую бочку эля и даже глазом не моргнуть, – смеялся Эйс и потирал успокаивающие круги на пальцах Санджи. – Он всегда был нашим « _не-совсем_ трезвым водителем».

Санджи молчал, задумавшись. Эйс осторожно приблизился и уткнулся своим лбом в лоб блондина.

– Ему я могу тебя доверить, – его нежная улыбка согрела щёки Санджи сильнее выпитого рома. – Ну так что? Договорились?

– …хорошо.

Эйс отстранился только для того чтобы снова приблизиться и осторожно обнять Санджи, прижавшись к его щеке и волосам.

– И ещё кое-что, – его шепот был у самого уха Санджи. – Приди завтра снова. Пожалуйста.

Его голос был чуть хриплым. Не требующим, но настаивающим. Теплое дыхание запуталось в локонах волос Санджи.

– Хорошо, – отвечал блондин с дрожью в его голосе, пальцах и губах.

***

Хмурые-брови, конечно же, поначалу ворча и отнекаваясь, всё же согласился помочь, в целости и сохранности доставив Санджи к его дому.

Ну, точнее немного не доезжая до него, потому что сам Санджи так попросил.

_«Не хочешь, чтоб тебя заметили с кем-то вроде меня, нарцисская задница?»_

_«Именно так, лягушка одноглазая. Но не по тем причинам, которые ты, скорее всего навоображал в своей голове.»_

_«Ты не знаешь что в моей голове, волнобровый.»_

Санджи не хотел проблем никому из своих новых друзей. Он знал, что будет лучше, если его отец вообще не заметил его отсутствия.

Неся в руках сумку с письмами для Кайи, прежде чем подняться в свою комнату, молодой человек решил заглянуть на кухню за чем-нибудь съедобным. И нужно взять с собой воды. Утром весь выпитый Санджи ром припомнит ему его беспечность.

Он прошел в кухню, не заметив включённые над плитой лампы.

Подняв свой затуманенный алкоголем взгляд, Санджи чуть не врезается в чью-то высокую фигуру. Это был его отец. Как только он осознал это, кровь в его жилах похолодела.

_Что за?_

_Что он здесь делает посреди ночи?!_

_Он меня ждал???_

Стакан воды в руках отца намекает Санджи на обратное, а также на нелепое совпадение и великую неудачу парня.

– Что ты делаешь? – Джадж хмурит брови и с подозрением смотрит на сына. – Ты что … только сейчас вернулся домой?

Так значит, он всё-таки не замечал отсутствия Санджи. И надо же было парню попасться ему на глаза!

– Я… – Санджи чуть попятился назад.

Он хотел облокотиться на столешницу, но та оказалась дальше, чем он думал, так что его рука соскочила и он неуклюже споткнулся, задев и чуть не опрокинув вазу с фруктами.

– Ты что пьян?!

Голос отца теперь звучал ещё злее.

– Где ты был?! И что у тебя в руках?!

Санджи выпрямился и спрятал сумку за спиной. Он пытался смотреть в глаза родителю, но его зрение было слегка помутнённым. К тому же его немного подташнивало. Хотя, вероятнее всего, не столько от алкоголя, сколько от страха, беспокоящего его живот. Он сделал заметный глубокий вдох.

– Я купил подарок для Кайи. Я гулял.

Джадж резко поставил свой стакан на стол и подошёл к сыну, грозно напирая и возвышаясь над ним.

– Где? С кем ты был? Отвечай немедленно!

Желчь подступала к горлу Санджи. Глотание сухим горлом ощущалось болезненно, до слез в глазах. Ладони вспотели и начали сильно чесаться. Пальцы не слушались.

– Отвечай мне, Санджи!

Блондин вздрогнул.

– Я был на городском пляже, – затараторил он, обнимая себя за живот. – Там я … я познакомился с парой ребят. Мы катались на досках.

– На досках?

– Сёрфили.

– Весь день?

– Да.

– Тогда где ты напился?

Желание облокотиться на стол, а лучше вовсе сползти на пол, преследовало тело Санджи.

– В баре. Друзья позвали меня туда вечером.

– Какие ещё друзья?

– С которыми я познакомился на пляже.

Джадж возмущенно фыркнул и ещё больше повысил голос.

– Хочешь сказать, ты весь день ошивался и потом напился в неизвестном баре с какими-то первыми встречными оборванцами?!

Санджи почувствовал укол злости, но постарался незаметно и бесшумно выдохнуть.

– Они …нормальные.

Джадж с силой стукнул кулаком по столешнице отчего стакан на ней опрокинулся, а вода разлилась.

– Чёрта с два! Эти отбросы наверняка просто тянули из тебя мои деньги!

_Ты здесь главный отброс._

Санджи сжал кулаки. Сдерживать гнев, будучи пьяным, оказалось весьма непросто.

– Сдались им твои деньги! Я не потратил ни цента за сегодняшний день! Оставь меня и их в покое!

Его отец посмотрел на него в изумлении. Взгляд потемнел. Он явно не ожидал такого непочтительного тона.

– Неблагодарный щенок, – прошипел он.

Парень почувствовал дрожь в теле, но, сжав зубы, постарался не отводить взгляда. Джадж не был в восторге от этой боевой позы, направленной против него его сыном. Он прошёл мимо Санджи, сильно задев его плечом, и, прежде чем покинуть кухню, произнёс:

– Я запрещаю тебе видеться с отрепьем, которое ты нашёл на общественном пляже. Точка.

Санджи слышал его удаляющиеся шаги на лестнице.

– Пошёл ты.

Голова всё ещё немного кружилась, а дрожь в конечностях не проходила.

***

Он ослушался своего отца.

Проснувшись на следующий день и дождавшись, когда Джадж уедет по своим делам, Санджи вылетел из дома как шторм и направился к тому месту, где вчера встретил Эйса и остальных.

Это было ему … не то чтобы не свойственно. Например, Санджи занимался кулинарией вопреки неодобрению отца. Но пока Санджи делал что-либо в стенах дома, а не на публике, Джаджу было скорее плевать. Сейчас же немного иная ситуация.

Но это его не остановило. Он обещал Эйсу, что придёт!

Он взял с собой купальные шорты (плавать в рубашке и бермудах было таким себе удовольствием), не забыл телефон и кошелёк с наличкой (не карточкой) и, конечно же, взял свою собственную доску. Его эпоксидная* двухплавниковая красавица глубокого синего цвета, с переливами в голубой, была его страстью и гордостью. Санджи почему-то подумал, что этот ледяной цвет будет здорово смотреться с чёрной доской Эйса и его огненным принтом. Прямо как цвет их глаз – черные и синие. Санджи улыбнулся мыслям.

Не успел он ступить на песок, как его тут же обхватили тощие, цепкие руки и оглушил звонкий смех.

– Луффи!

Мальчик смеялся и радостно приветствовал Санджи, восхищаясь крутотой его сёрфа. Тот в ответ сбросил с себя парнишку и по-братски зажал тому шею и взлохматил волосы. Не забыв перекинуться парочкой оскорблений с подошедшим к ним Зоро. Санджи забегал глазами по пляжу в поисках Эйса.

Он увидел его в море, седлавшим волну. Всё такого же счастливого и безумного. Эйс гнал быстрее ветра, хватался за края доски и разбивал волну рукой, доезжая на доске чуть ли не до самого берега. Его густые чёрные волосы снова были собраны в небольшой хвостик на затылке. И, конечно же, он снова щеголял без рубашки. Загляденье.

Кажется и он заметил Санджи. Его вечная улыбка стала ещё шире и он энергично замахал руками. Настолько энергично, что слетел с доски и неуклюже плюхнулся в море. Блондин тихонько засмеялся.

– Ну и чего ты ждешь, бровастый?

Голос Зоро вытянул Санджи из его мыслей. Зеленоволосый вместе с Луффи уже направлялись к воде.

– Тебе ковровую дорожку раскатать?

Санджи ухмыльнулся и последовал за ними.

– Не возражаю, – дерзко отвечал он. – Если нет дорожки, можешь лечь к моим ногам. С удовольствием пройдусь по твоей наглой морде.

– Мечтай, любовничек.

Сегодня море качало даже лучше, чем вчера.

***

Этот день был таким замечательным. Лучше предыдущего!

Санджи казалось, что только сейчас он начал жить. Жить по-настоящему! У него было столько новых друзей, а за прошедшие два дня он сделал и пережил больше удивительных и весёлых вещей, чем за всю свою жизнь!

Только подумайте.

Он сёрфил с парнями по нескольку часов подряд без остановки и пил вкуснейшие коктейли Нами-сан. Он смеялся над глупостями, которые вытворял Луффи, и плавал вместе с ребятами на рифе, что тоже было отчасти глупостью. Он даже смог поймать в ладони тропическую рыбку! Может за это его и ужалила медуза? Санджи узнал, что огромный шрам на груди Зоро получил от нападения акулы и на всякий случай не поверил (отчасти, чтобы позлить мускульные водоросли).

Он играл с другой группой неизвестных парней в пляжный волейбол и снова поранился (а Чоппер снова его подлечил). Кстати, его команда победила и получила от соперников победное бесплатное пиво. Братец Френки прокатил его на парашюте на собственной моторной лодке, а Луффи одолжил ему ролики и они катались в них по пыльной и раскаленной набережной. А потом убегали на этих роликах от бродячих собак.

Санджи катался с Эйсом на тук-туках и пил из одной бутылки с ещё тремя парнями, а за весь день съел только пару сендвичей, но совсем не находил времени чувствовать голод. Кстати, чуть не отдал часть сендвича чайкам (не по своей воле, конечно же).

Ещё он вживую увидел дельфинов, рисовал хной на коже и играл в карты на песке. Он разнимал драку сёрфингистов и сам подрался. Потерял свои дорогие сандалии и проходил босиком остаток дня. Он выиграл в карнавальной палатке глупую игрушку и подарил случайному ребёнку. Съел сахарную вату на пару с Эйсом. Получив в подарок плетёный браслет от какого-то незнакомца, тут же его потерял и очень из-за этого расстроился. Выпил кокосовой воды и сразу же выплюнул её, потому что она оказалась весьма мерзкой (Луффи допил за него). Он поймал улетевшую шляпку гуляющей дамы и носил ожерелье из тропических цветов. Залазил на деревья за инжиром. Сыграл на инструменте уличного музыканта. Приготовил лимонад из диких лимонов. Он перепутал косяк в зубах Брука с обычной сигаретой и получил смешки со стороны Зоро. А потом узнал, что голова-трава не переносит травку и от души посмеялся над сложившейся иронией. Ещё Санджи готовил сосиски для хот-догов на костре. (И впервые в жизни положил слишком много горчицы и кетчупа). Танцевал на пляжной вечеринке. Плавал в ночном море. Прыгал через костёр. Обжёг солнцем нос, плечи и коленки. Боже, он даже отдал свой телефон парню, которого знал всего сутки (Усопп был ему благодарен и вернул телефон неимоверно довольным и счастливым)!

Санджи прожил целую жизнь!

Теперь он сидел на берегу моря. Ночью. Перед непотухающим костром. Вокруг своих новых, но уже столь бесценных друзей. Со сцепленными с Эйсом руками. И наслаждался. Он был пьян, но пьян не от вина. Пьян от эмоций и чувств, захлестнувших его сердце. Дикой волной они накатывали на него, утягивали в этот дикий и бесконтрольный замес, из которого просто так не выбраться.

Он слушал поющего Брука и смотрел на летящие на песок искры. Вспоминал первую встречу с Эсом. Любовался улыбающимися леди и дышал солью в воздухе. Наслаждался смехом друзей и шумом морского прибоя.

Чувствовал сжатие своей ладони и стук своего сердца.

Он легко опускает голову на плечо Эйса и закрывает глаза, запоминает каждое мгновение и мечтает замедлить или даже вовсе остановить время.

Чувствует горячие губы на своих волосах и закусывает собственные.

Домой он ночевать тоже не идёт.

***

Толком не поспав за ночь и пары часов – _потому что волны на простынях захватывают дух не слабее океанских волн_ – безумно ранним утром Санджи и Эйс уходят сёрфить на сикрет-спот* своих друзей. Солнце только начинало просыпаться, а они уже вовсю седлали дарованные им природой зелёные* волны.

Только вдвоём.

Катались на своих досках. Пробовали устоять вдвоём на одном лонгборде* и совершенно в этом лажали. Купались в море со сцепленными руками и светящимися улыбками. Целовались на волнах, словно были героями наивного ромкома.

А когда чувства достигают пика, пора совершать глупости.

– Уезжай со мной.

Они сидели на ещё не нагретом песке безумно близко другу к другу и в полном, умиротворяющем молчании, когда голос Эйса прорезал эту удобную тишину и вывел Санджи из его неги.

– М? – вопросительно промычал блондин.

Эйс чуть развернулся к нему и приподнял лицо Санджи за подбородок. Его угольно-чёрные глаза пылали рассветным огнём и горячими чувствами.

– Санджи, – он наклонился ближе. – Я люблю тебя. Прошу, уезжай со мной.

В этот момент все пережитые вместе секунды и эмоции пробежали по телу Санджи. Мурашки от холодного морского бриза и горячего жара тела. Невозможность дышать из-за давления воды на грудь и сжатых чужим ртом губ. Восторг от танцев перед огнём и такого же огненного взгляда на тебе.

Прямо сейчас весь концентрат былых ощущений сжался до размеров сердца Санджи и давил ему на лёгкие, приклеил его язык к нёбу.

Что сказать? Перед ним сидел самый невероятный парень в его жизни и говорил ему такие возмутительно несбыточные сказки, что хотелось закричать на него.

_Зачем ты появился в моей жизни? Зачем показал мне свой мир? Зачем поднял меня на гребень волны, чтобы потом сбросить в пену?_

Санджи не мог ответить. Он ведь не мог, да? Это всё мимолётное увлечение, минутная слабость, не так ли? У него совершенно нет уверенности. С чего бы ей быть?

– Я… – Эйс в смущении от молчания Санджи опустил глаза и запустил руки в песок. – Я понимаю, что, скорее всего, тороплю события, – он неловко почесал свою шею. – Наверняка звучу для тебя глупо и незрело, – нервно усмехнулся. – Я … я понимаю, что не могу дать тебе ничего существенного, кроме, разве что, самого себя. Я явно не из твоей лиги и прочее, хах. Просто … я прежде ничего подобного не испытывал и … ну, я бы хотел … если ты не против, конечно … я бы … ну-

Санджи обрывает слова Эйса поцелуем.

Здесь. Здесь его уверенность. На губах вкуса вечной морской соли. В тяжелых от воды чёрных волосах и осыпанных песком скулах. В обожженных солнцем плечах и поднимающейся и опускающейся как прилив и отлив широкой груди.

Эйс был тёплым морем, о котором всегда мечтал Санджи.

Наконец они медленно отстранились друг от друга. Их лица сжигали лучи встающего солнца, зажигая и новые чувства. Эйс тяжело сглотнул и вдохнул чуть больше уверенности.

– Мы с парнями давно хотим отправиться в затяжное сёрф-сафари*, чтобы исследовать всё побережье и обкатать волны на каждом возможном участке, – он не моргал и не отрывал свой взгляд от блондина. – Я хочу, чтобы ты поехал с нами. Со мной, Санджи.

Санджи опустил взгляд.

– Можешь не отвечать прямо сейчас! – внезапно заверил его Эйс. – Просто … пообещай мне хотя бы подумать, – он сжал ладонь блондина.

Мысли в голове Санджи спорили, почти дрались.

– Хорошо, – он сжал ладонь в ответ.

Лицо Эйса просияло после услышанных слов. Санджи тут же почувствовал кручение в животе и краску на щеках. Не в силах остановить собственную улыбку, он отвернулся и закусил губы, но глаза его явно выдавали. Эйс поцеловал его висок, потом щеку, потом скулу. Повернувшись нос к носу, они снова целовали губы друг друга, медленно тлея в ранних солнечных лучах.

С каждой секундой поцелуй становился горячее, дыхание сбивчивее, а руки смелее. Они пробуждали друг в друге жажду, и они же должны были утолить её. Путаные волосы не расчесать пальцами, но ладони всё равно тянутся. Ветер с моря не может влететь в их легкие, занятые дыханием друг друга. Вокруг них нет ни бриза, ни песка, ни моря. Только человек напротив, в жадных объятьях.

Громкий гудок автомобиля и яркий свет фар испугал их обоих.

– Эйс! Санджи! Какого чёрта вы приехали кататься на наш сикрет-спот без меня!!! – рассерженный Луффи высунулся из старого фургона Френки и замахал в их сторону кулаками.

Усопп и Зоро со своими досками выпрыгнули из открывшейся задней двери автомобиля.

– Сволочи, – нескрываемо раздосадованный Эйс чуть ли не проклинал их, хотя сам улыбался. – Как же вы чертовски невовремя!!!

Все кроме Луффи довольно и злобно захихикали.

– Произошёл кокблок, ребята! Кокблок! – смеялся и кричал Усопп, изображая сирену автомобиля.

Санджи уткнулся лбом в плечо Эйса, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть смущение и свою счастливую улыбку.

Он любил этих идиотов.

***

Днём Эйсу нужно было уйти на работу, так что Санджи отсыпался в его комнате после прошедших пары дней, столь насыщенных для него приключениями и событиями.

Никогда еще он не спал так сладко и спокойно, как в маленькой комнате Эйса с низким потолком, крошечным окном и старым, запылённым жалюзи. Не было в его жизни мягче кровати, чем эта невысокая полуторка с лоскутным одеялом и старой плюшевой игрушкой вместо второй подушки. На столах и в шкафах был небольшой бардак. На тумбочке Санджи обнаружил свои забытые солнечные очки, надетые на лоб Эйсу в их … вторую встречу. Ещё на стенах было столько плакатов, что казалось, будто бы они заменяют Эйсу обои. Санджи так и уснул, рассматривая их и перебирая на себе ворот футболки хозяина комнаты.

Ближе к вечеру он проснулся, вышел из комнаты в душ, заставил вернувшегося с подработки Зоро – сожителя Эйса – выплюнуть свой напиток, ухмыльнулся этому зеленоволосому придурку и скрылся в ванной с лицом довольного кота, наевшегося сметаны.

***

Когда небо уже стало окрашиваться в оранжево-розовые оттенки закатного солнца, Санджи и его друзья закупились продуктами для обещанного барбекю. Набрали мяса, овощей, свежих булочек для бургеров и уехали к одному из дальних и уже наверняка опустевших пляжей.

И снова костёр на песке. И снова приятели вокруг. Снова песни и прыжки через пылающий огонь. Холодная морская вода, знакомые улыбки, вкусная еда, глупые шутки – всё это. Санджи не представлял, что когда-то мог жить без всего этого. Что вообще мог чувствовать себя … **вот так**. Когда ждешь новый день, потому что хочешь узнать, что же он тебе принесёт. Когда ищешь новых знакомств, а не избегаешь всяких. Когда готовишь для других, а не для себя или для практики. Когда твои страхи дрожат перед тобой.

Когда всё что тебе нужно для веселья – дружные ветер и волны.

И теплая рука, которую можно сжимать.

Эйс был самым драгоценным звеном этой истории. Без него она и не началась бы! Он был самовольным и дерзким, смелым и сексуальным, заботливым и внимательным. Он словно всегда знал, что нужно Санджи. Даже когда сам Санджи этого не знал. Он давал ему пространство и свободу, а потом сковывал объятьями.

В один момент Санджи понял. Всю его жизнь ему просто нужен был Эйс. Только он и ничего больше.

– Ребята, мы ждём ещё кого-то? – спрашивает Нами. – Кажется, к нам подъезжает какая-то машина.

Санджи лениво посмотрел в сторону новых светящихся фар и …

Его горло сжалось.

Рот высох, а изображение в глазах помутнело.

Чувство страха. Оно под кожей и в костях.

_Не они._

_Только не они._

_Не сейчас._

Его братья были в этой машине.

Старший – Винсмок Ичиджи – вышел из автомобиля, а за ним и Ниджи с Йонджи. Санджи нервно подскочил, хватаясь за воздух и пытаясь унять дрожь, не показать слабости. Не перед друзьями. Не перед Эйсом!

_Не сейчас._

_Не перед ними!_

– Санджи? – обеспокоенный голос Эйса послышался сбоку. – Ты в порядке? Знаешь их? – он попытался привлечь внимание парня, приобняв того за плечо, но его мягко оттолкнули.

Братья Винсмок вальяжно прошли по пляжу, не ломая шаг даже по неровному песку, хоть и явно его не жалуя.

– Ну наконец-то! Мы уже сбились с ног в поисках нашего любимого братишки, – смеялся младший из братьев, Йонджи.

– Отец вышвырнул нас и велел не возвращаться без тебя, паршивец, – Ниджи не особо пытался скрыть своё раздражение.

Друзья блондина переглянулись.

– Санджи-сан, это ваша семья? – вежливо поинтересовался Брук.

– Санджи-кун, всё в порядке? – Робин обеспокоенно нахмурилась, взявшись за руку Френки.

_Что делать? **Что мне делать?**_

Тихий смешок привлёк неспокойный взгляд Санджи. Старший Ичиджи с гримасой легкого отвращения разглядывал каждого из приятелей Санджи, а потом вернул взгляд на брата.

– Компания под стать тебе, Санджи, – внезапно засмеялся он. – Укуреный бездомный старик, парочка портовых шлюх и горстка нищих разгильдяев.

На эти слова Френки и Зоро вскочили со своих мест. Робин потянула своего мужчину за воротник рубашки и произнесла настойчивое «не надо». Зоро же остановил Эйс, положив ладонь тому на плечо, хотя сам явно помрачнел и сильнее сдвинул брови.

Винсмоки довольно оскалились, посмеиваясь над реакцией.

А вот Санджи ослепила ярость. Он быстро подошёл вплотную к своим братьям.

– Завалитесь, выродки! – ядовито выплюнул он.

Следующие слова он произнёс на одном дыхании.

– Как смеют такие куски дерьма как вы вообще стоять здесь?! Что вам вообще нужно? Меня не волнует какое тупое дерьмо вы говорите обо мне, но эти люди здесь ни при чём и вы не посмеете оскорблять их в моём присутствии! Да вы втроём и порванного шлепанца Луффи не стоите!

Братья умолкли. Их лица потемнели, глаза сузились. Им определенно не понравился тот факт, что Санджи раскрыл свой рот. Особенно **при посторонних**.

О да, это самое важное. _Они такие же как отец._

Внезапно Ичиджи схватил Санджи за воротник и сильно дёрнул его ближе к себе.

– Ты кажется забыл своё место, братец? – прошипел он ему в лицо.

Он был некомфортно близко к Санджи. Его рука была рядом с шеей, не на ней, но блондин всё равно не мог дышать нормально.

– Думаешь **нам** охото бегать за такой мерзкой крысой как ты? – продолжил Ичиджи, чуть встряхнув Санджи за его рубашку. – Да сдохни ты в канаве под мостом и сожри собаки твои останки, я бы и бровью не повёл. Такой бесполезный слабак как ты всегда был, есть и будет грязной тряпкой под моими ногами.

Казалось, само море замолчало. Санджи слышал вздох Нами и рычание Зоро.

Почувствовал горячий взгляд на затылке.

Старший из сыновей Винсмок в этот раз видимо решил не церемониться. Он выпустил рубашку Санджи из рук, словно держал что-то противное, и громко объявил.

– Отец сказал нам вернуть тебя. Так что залезай в машину, как послушный мальчик, если не хочешь проблем ни себе… – Ичиджи бросил взгляд в сторону людей вокруг костра, – … ни своей шайке попрошаек.

На горле всё ещё чувствовался жгут. А ещё страх и стыд.

Братья направились к машине.

А Санджи …

– Санджи! – Эйс позвал его.

Санджи не обернулся.

Он не мог. Он не мог и не смел. Его словно парализовало. Глаза сгорали вместе с сердцем. Он хотел! Хотел развернуться, обнять Эйса, извиниться перед друзьями, объясниться, но …

– Не стоит, Эйс, – это был голос Зоро. – У Мистера Принца комендантский час.

Тот сказал это не столько со злобой или насмешкой, сколько с тоской и разочарованием.

Санджи досадно вздохнул.

_Ты тоже считаешь меня жалким, Маримо-кун?_

Он сморгнул солёную влажность с глаз и проглотил горечь в горле.

Он шагнул в сторону машины.

– Санджи! – вскрикнул Луффи.

Блондин замер перед дверью авто.

– Ты ведь придёшь завтра ещё кататься, да?

Он закусил губу и резко открыл дверь.

– Мы ведь друзья, так?

Он сел в машину, захлопнул дверь и уронил лицо в ладони.

Голос Луффи был теперь приглушён. Он не переставал кричать что-то Санджи.

– Поехали уже отсюда, – скомандовал Ичиджи.

Сидящий за рулём Ниджи завел автомобиль и уехал в противоположном от пляжа направлении.

Теперь Санджи оставались сжимать только край своей рубашки.

Его телефон завибрировал.

**Сообщение от «Эйс ♥»:**

**уезжай со мной**

Край своей рубашки и свой телефон.

Он закусил губу и стер со щёк морскую соль.

***

Санджи молчал, опустив голову, как провинившийся маленький ребёнок.

_Так жалко._

Джадж сидел в кресле напротив стоящего молодого человека и всё ещё не проронил ни слова. Но от одного взгляда у Санджи стягивались плечи и сжимались челюсти. В нём прожигали дыру.

– Ты ослушался меня.

Грозный и хриплый голос отца прорезал давящую тишину.

– Шлялся чёрт знает с кем больше суток и вернулся домой таким же грязным оборванцем.

Отец встал и подошёл к сыну. Он угрожающе над ним склонился.

– Если тобой воспользовались – это твои проблемы.

На этих словах родителя, Санджи вздрогнул и сжал кулаки.

– Но если через тебя пошатнётся моё положение-

– Это не так! – Санджи не дал ему закончить. – Они ничего с меня не требовали! Я сам хотел быть там, с ними! И ты был бы тут совершенно не причём! Тебя бы это никак не касалось!

– Такому невеже как ты нетрудно запудрить мозги! – грозно перечил ему Джадж. – Одно твоё появление в ненадлежащем виде или с подозрительными людьми уже может замарать мою честь!

Санджи нервно улыбнулся. Он хмыкнул и поднял свой взгляд.

– Да о какой чести ты говоришь, – его кровь пульсировала в голове. – Ты … человек, который не знает ни морали, ни прощения. Кому излишнее богатство важнее справедливости. Кому громкая слава важнее семь-

Тяжелая пощёчина упала на лицо Санджи.

Перстень на руке отца разбил ему губу и оцарапал щёку.

Он замер, не осмеливаясь выпрямить голову.

– Не тебе учить меня жизни, дерзкий мальчишка, – Джадж отряхнул руку и отвернулся от сына. – Если понадобиться, я силком выбью из тебя всю эту дурь. Как родитель, я обязан тебя воспитывать.

Когда тяжелый взгляд больше не стягивал его, Санджи приложил холодные пальцы к горящей щеке. Обида захлестнула его как цунами, бурлила глубоко в груди, выплёскивалась через край.

– … вот и учи моих братьев.

– Что?

Джадж, стоя в полуразвороте, посмотрел на сына. Пока смелость не стекла с Санджи, как краска с его лица, он решил противиться! Пусть дрожь в его голосе выражает его злобу, а не трусость!

– Учи моих братьев! – настойчиво выкрикнул Санджи, махнув перед собой рукой. – Не они ли просаживают миллионы неизвестно где? Не они ли попадают в скандальные передряги, а потом отплачиваются от проблем? Почему **я** для тебя тот, кто живёт неправильно жизнью?!

– В отличие от тебя, – произнёс Джадж. – Мои **драгоценные сыновья** знают, как работает этот мир.

Санджи замер.

Его словно окатили ведром холодной воды.

Руки опали, а ладони сжались в кулаки.

– Ублюдок, – прошептал он.

В его гневе слышалась горечь.

– Ты … ХОТЯ БЫ ПРИТВОРИСЬ, ЧТО СЧИТАЕШЬ МЕНЯ СВОИМ СЫНОМ!!!

Он с теперь нескрываемой злобой смотрел на своего родителя. В лёгких Санджи не хватало кислорода. Не хватало слов и самообладания.

Его «отец» надменно смотрел на него. На лице того не было ни эмоций, ни чувств. Он ничего не хотел сказать ему.

Он молчал.

Сердце Санджи дрожало от грусти и замирало от злости.

_Почему? **Почему?!**_

– Завтра днём ты улетаешь домой. До тех пор за ворота ты не выйдешь.

Эти слова Джадж бросил под ноги Санджи и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

Хлопок дверей наконец выбил горькие слезы из глаз Санджи.

 _Ты знал это_ , – твердил он себе. – _Ты всегда знал, что не являешься частью этой семьи. Своим молчанием отец … Джадж лишь подтвердил это._

_Они не твоя семья, Санджи._

***

Дома семьи Винсмок всегда были для Санджи золотыми клетками. Лабиринтами, полными чудовищ и монстров, которых следует избегать любыми способами. И будь Санджи главным героем своей истории, будь он сильным воином или, может быть, рыцарем, он бы сразил их всех и спасся, заработав себе величие и славу.

Но он им не был.

Вся уверенность, смелость и стремление рассыпались о неконтролируемый и порой беспричинный страх, от которого было сложно дышать, не то что бороться. Разговор с Джаджем выбил из Санджи последние силы.

Маримо был прав. Его заточили в башне как глупую, слабую, избалованную принцессу из старых сказок. Даже Эйс наверняка считал его глупым, изнеженным мальчишкой, родившимся с серебряной ложечкой во рту и неспособным держать в руках ничего тяжелее клюшки для гольфа. И тоже вероятнее всего считает, что Санджи не готов к реальной жизни, как и твердит его «отец».

_Такой жалкий._

В отчаянии Санджи уткнулся лицом в подушку и закричал в неё!

Он ведь мужчина! Не дама в беде! Не беспомощный ребёнок! Он сам придумал эту сказку, как оправдание своей нерешительности! Сам придумал себе эти цепи и сам себя приковал ими!

И только он сам сможет их разорвать!

Санджи вскочил со своей кровати и стал быстро, но максимально бесшумно собирать свой рюкзак. Теплый комплект одежды, бельё, носки, дополнительная пара обуви, кошелёк, документы. Всё осторожно складывалось в сумку, без колебаний и сомнений.

Он надел пару джинс, простую тонкую кофту с длинным рукавом, зашнуровал кеды и осторожно открыл окно своей спальни. Через ворота идти нельзя, там охрана и камеры. Окна Санджи выходят на море, он выберется по выступам на стене, а дальше … ну, в общем, разберется. Но оставаться тут точно нельзя.

Нацепив на спину рюкзак, он бросает на комнату прощальный взгляд. Хозяева этого дома не заслуживают и записки, так что Санджи просто забирается на подоконник и осторожно свешивает свои длинные ноги наружу.

Решетка с плющом не доходит до окна Санджи, так что приходится опираться на карнизы и пилястры. Спальня Санджи находится на верхнем, втором этаже. По идее, со второго можно было бы попробовать спрыгнуть, но не когда в твоем доме такие высокие потолки. Так что спуск был хоть и недолгим, но трудным. На середине пути Санджи стукнул себя по лбу за то, что не связал канат из простыней.

Когда до земли оставалось всего пара метров, Санджи легко оттолкнулся от стены и мягко приземлился на ровный пол. Он встал и отряхнул ладони.

Услышав шум за своей спинок, он замер.

Его уже поймали? Так быстро?! Не может быть!

Санджи резко развернулся на звуки и … увидел Эйса … явно готового забираться вверх по решетке с плющом.

Они безмолвно пялились друг на друга добрую минуту.

Когда комедийная пауза уже подзатянулась Санджи не выдержал и фыркнул себе в кулак.

– Пф-ф, ну и что ты здесь делаешь, – тихо смеялся он, хватаясь за живот. – Вор-домушник!

Эйс, тоже явно пытающийся сдержать хохот, подошел к Санджи и легонько стукнул хихикающего блондина по плечу.

– Пришёл украсть самое ценное сокровище этого дома.

– Оу, – Санджи поднял довольный и хитрый взгляд на Эйса. – И что же это?

– Ты, конечно же.

В благодарность за предоставленную возможность сказать самую сладкую и клешированную фразу из всех возможных, Эйс сладко поцеловал Санджи.

– Как ты пробрался сюда, не попав под прицелы камер? – спросил Санджи, когда их губы расстались.

– Я знал где расположены все камеры и где есть хорошие слепые зоны, – отвечал Эйс, будучи очень собой довольным.

– Откуда это?

Эйс обнял блондина за талию и поднял глаза вверх, быстро окунаясь в воспоминания.

– Прошлым летом в августе я подрабатывал чистильщиком бассейнов и приходил сюда. Ну и пока выполнял свою работу, успел осмотреться тут немного. Тогда то и узнал что у вас тут очень хороший спот.

Санджи смотрел на Эйса в полном безмолвии.

–Ты … работал чистильщиком бассейнов … и был в моем доме? – новая волна смеха подкатывала к груди Санджи.

Эйс, завидев его веселье, оскалился и обнял Санджи крепче, приблизив их тела ближе друг к другу.

– Да. И я ждал когда горячая красотка вроде тебя выйдет на жаркое солнце позагарать топлес.

Санджи, не выдержав, снова прыснул в свой кулак.

– Простите, что опоздал на съемки вашего порно-ролика на целый год.

– Вам придется это отработать.

Последний обмен пылающими взглядами и Санджи наконец оторвался от тела Эйса.

Они бесшумно направились к припаркованным на причале лодкам. Оба молодых человека запрыгнули в самую маленькую из них – ту на которой Санджи впервые встретил Эйса и других ребят – и уже собирались быстро завести мотор и умчать из залива пока никто не проснулся, но …

– Ключей нет! – почти слишком громко воскликнул Санджи. – Эти ублюдки перестраховались настолько, что наверняка спрятали ключи от всех лодок! Гадство!

Раздосадованный Санджи со злобой стукнул приборную панель маленького катера. Но Эйс осторожно оттолкнул Санджи от штурвала и лег на спину под приборную панель, открыв отсек с проводкой бортовых приборов.

– Предоставь это мне, крошка, – заверил Эйс. – Такие недостойные, плохие парни как я много чего умеют.

Санджи с любопытством присел перед ним на корточки, чтобы посмотреть, что там задумал его безумный парень. Всего за несколько мгновений Эйс резво разорвал пару проводов, что-то перекрутил, перевязал и, лишь один раз ударившись током … завел лодку!

– Откуда ты знаешь как это делать?! – изумился Санджи с некой долей осуждения, выраженной разве что в поднятии одной брови и скрещенных руках.

– Между прочим, меня этому научила твоя драгоценная «Нами-суан» – передразнил его Эйс.

Ну, драгоценная Нами-сан не может быть плохим человеком, так что Санджи закрыл на это глаза. Звук заведенного мотора шептал ему бежать.

Он поднялся на ноги и подал руку Эйсу, чтобы помочь тому встать. Они наконец-то были готовы бежать.

В следующее мгновение лодка закачалась и они оба снова упали на пол, когда на нос катера кто-то громко и тяжело прыгнул.

Санджи в страхе поднял взгляд. Перед собой он увидел Ичиджи, опирающегося одной ногой о ветровое стекло лодки. За его спиной на причале стояли Ниджи и Йонджи.

_Нет._

_Не они._

**_Не опять!_ **

Санджи снова заледенел в страхе. Он ведь был так близко! Почему они здесь?! Они знали, что Санджи попытается сбежать? Знали и то, как именно он попытается это сделать? Невозможно! Несправедливо!!!

– Я так заебался за тобой гонятся, братец, – устало вздохнул Ичиджи. – Не помню чтобы я нанимался нянькой к бестолковому сопляку вроде **ТЕБЯ!**

На последнем слове старший брат со всей сил пнул стекло, от чего по тому пробежали трещины. Он выдохнул и снова выпрямился, встав в свою привычно высокомерную позу.

– Я искренне не понимаю, почему отец держит тебя, – продолжил он, как ни в чём не бывало. – Ты бесполезен. Занимаешься ненужными вещами и портишь всё вокруг одним своим присутствием.

Ичиджи не моргал и не шевелился. Он говорил свои слова столь монотонным и усталым голосом, словно рассказывал очередную лекцию уставшим студентам.

– Каждая твоя попытка самореализации кончается провалом, потому что ты ни на что не годен. Не знаешь как вести дела, как решать проблемы, даже как общаться с людьми. Такому как ты не место среди нас. Ты трус и слабак, который и шага лишнего не сделает, не намочив штаны. Так раздражаешь. Было бы лучше, если бы ты вообще не появлялся на све-

– ЗАМОЛЧИ!

От внезапного крика Эйса, Санджи сильно вздрогнул.

– Я понятия не имею о ваших семейных делах, – продолжал Эйс с гневным выражением на лице. – Но ты явно перебарщиваешь! Ты хоть слышишь что несёшь? Что такого тебе сделал Санджи, что ты смеешь говорить о нём такие мерзкие вещи?!

Санджи встал и схватил Эйса за плечо, чтобы попытаться успокоить его, но голос всё ещё не слушался его. Эйс тем временем выглядел так, словно сейчас взорвётся от злости.

– Я знаю Санджи всего несколько дней, но уже вижу причину, по которой этот дом его не достоин! – он выплюнул эти слова в ноги братьям. – Я поражен, как в семье столь мерзких людей, вырос такой замечательный человек, вроде него! В одном ты прав, ему здесь точно не место!

Братья Винсмок стояли не шелохнувшись. Выражения их лиц были мрачными и раздражёнными, а тени на лицах от рассветного солнца – тёмными и резкими. То что Эйс посмел перебить его, явно не понравилось Ичиджи. Он обманчиво спокойно склонил голову набок, игнорируя Эйса и вновь обращаясь к Санджи.

– Поверь, братишка, – внезапная улыбка на лице старшего из братьев испугала блондина. – Я знаю, почему ты хочешь сбежать.

Санджи сглотнул.

– И я бы не хотел, чтобы кто-то вроде тебя находился рядом со мной. Мерзко, – Ичиджи слегка повёл плечами. – Я бы послал тебя на все четыре стороны, будь уверен. Но у отца видимо, иные планы…

В этот момент Ниджи прыгнул в лодку и оттащил Санджи, потянув его за плечо.

– …так что ты идёшь домой, – улыбка на лице Ичиджи исчезла как по щелчку, а тон голоса стал холоднее прежнего. – А твой дружок пусть валит отсюда, пока мы окончательно не разозлились.

_Нет. Я не хочу. НЕ ХОЧУ!_

В отчаянии Санджи поднял взгляд на Эйса.

В ту же секунду Эйс приблизился к Санджи и Ниджи. Он резко ударил последнего локтём и выхватил руку Санджи. Защитив того своей спиной, он заблокировал направленный на него удар Ниджи и пнул противника в живот. Брата Санджи тут же отбросило к самому бортику лодки. Последний удар Эйса заставил того свалится в воду. Брюнет уже развернулся в сторону штурвала чтобы уехать …

Дуло пистолета, направленное прямо в затылок Санджи быстро охладило его пыл.

Ичиджи с оружием в руках спокойно стоял на раскачивающейся лодке и, казалось, единственный дискомфорт во всей этой ситуации ему доставляла челка, свисающая на его глаз. В остальном он чувствовал себя прекрасно.

– УБЛЮДОК! – из воды вынырнул злой Ниджи. – Пристрели их обоих! Псы бродячие! Да как ты вообще посмел меня коснуться, урод!

– Не ной и забирайся на пирс, – холодно проговорил старший брат, не сводя глаз с Эйса.

Санджи не шевелился. Его губы слегка дрожали. Он знал, на что были способны его братья. Это знание его не обнадёживало.

– Ты… – начал осторожно Эйс. – Ты ведь … не сделаешь этого. Он ведь брат тебе, не так ли?

Он пытался успокоить своё дыхание и убрать сомнение из голоса. Это всё какая-то плохая шутка. Человек перед ним казался …. Не человеком.

– Хм-м. Ты прав, – задумчиво протянул красноволосый. – Отец, скорее всего, будет против.

Он поднял пистолет выше головы Санджи.

Теперь оружие смотрело на Эйса, а нездоровая улыбка вновь прорезала лицо Ичиджи.

– А вот ты для него хрен собачий. И никому нахуй не сдался.

Щелчок взведенного курка пистолета заставил Санджи очнуться от его оцепенения. Он резко развернулся к брату и постарался загородить Эйса своим телом.

– НЕТ! Ичиджи, прошу! Он уйдёт! Я клянусь тебе, он уйдёт! Я останусь! Только не навреди ему!

Старший из братьев резко выпрямился и с большим размахом ударил ногой по лицу Санджи, чтобы тот замолчал. Эйс бросился вперёд, но на него вновь был наставлен пистолет. Раздражённо зарычав, он замер. Санджи сильно ударился о борт лодки, но чудесным образом смог устоят на ногах. Вкус крови на языке раздражал желудок.

– Шевельнешься ещё раз и я прострелю твою пустую башку, – угрожающе произнёс Ичиджи, обращаясь к Эйсу. – Поверь мне, парень, – его голос ни разу не дрогнул. – Не ты будешь первым. Не ты - последним.

Вновь оскал идеально белых зубов. Эйс почувствовал неприятный огонь в голове и с болью сжал кулаки. Животный страх разлился по его венам.

Санджи выпрямился, держась за ушибленную щёку.

Он всё понял. Братья объясняли доходчиво.

Он поднялся на борт лодки и неуклюже перешёл на пристань.

– Я больше не сбегу. Обещай его не трогать.

Он произнёс эти слова негромко и не смел поднять взгляд на брата, но знал, что Ичиджи его слышит.

– Иди в дом, Санджи.

Ниджи и Йонджи стали толкать Санджи в сторону дома. Ичиджи не опускал оружия, пока все трое младших братьев не скрылись за дверьми. Услышав щелчок, он хмыкнул и отвёл пистолет в сторону.

– Я не собираюсь марать руки о такой мусор как ты, – громко произнёс он в сторону Эйса. – Но просто для того, чтобы ты понял, что я не шутил …

В следующее мгновение он произвел с десяток выстрелов по лодке, на которой стоял брюнет. Звуки металла оглушали. Лодка начала истекать топливом, а на прокушенной губе Эйса появилась капелька крови.

Ичиджи последний раз усмехнулся и неторопливым шагом ушёл, крикнув прибежавшим на звуки выстрелов охранникам вышвырнуть парня на лодке.

Взгляд Эйса горел пуще прежнего.

***

Как только дверь за братьями закрылась, Санджи тут же прижали к стене за горло. Ниджи сдавил ему шею и со всей силы ударил коленом в живот, тут же отпустив Санджи, чтобы тот упал на пол.

– Это за то, что твой дружок вытолкнул меня в воду.

Второй по старшинству брат прошёл мимо хватающего ртом воздух Санджи, выжимая на ходу намокшие волосы.

Подошедший Йонджи удостоил Санджи пинком в бок.

– А это просто так, пф-ха-ха, – посмеиваясь, добавил младший из братьев.

В этот момент на улице стали слышны выстрелы, один за одним. Санджи с испугом в глазах бросился в сторону дверей, но был резко остановлен Йонджи, схватившим того за лицо и небрежно втолкнувшим обратно в дом.

– Не суетись, братишка, – улыбался Йонджи. – Не пришьём мы твою дворнягу. Тебе на улице делать нечего. Наш отец уже ждёт тебя у себя в кабинете.

Выстрелы прекратились так же резко и быстро, как и начались. Санджи неуверенно бросил взгляд за плечо Йонджи, потом на него самого, а уже после этого медленно развернулся в сторону лестницы, стараясь успокоить своё разрывающееся сердце.

_Он будет в порядке._

_Хотя бы **он** будет в порядке. _

***

Санджи стоял перед дверью в кабинет Винсмока Джаджа и силился унять дрожь в теле. Встреча с его отцом лицом к лицу никогда не предвещала ничего хорошего. Даже просто находиться в одной комнате с этим человеком было непросто. Санджи мечтал провалиться сквозь землю. Он зашел в кабинет без стука, резко, как в ледяную воду.

Джадж сидел за своим столом с чашкой кофе и проверял утреннюю почту. Он поднял на Санджи взгляд и не предложил ему присесть.

Санджи так и замер у дверей.

– Ты всё такой же глупый и наивный мальчишка, каким всегда был, – Джадж отпил горячий напиток из чашки и вернул взгляд к экрану. – Я думал, что ты перерос свой юношеский максимализм и наконец научился расставлять приоритеты в жизни.

Он поднял взгляд на всё ещё замершего у входа Санджи. Тот не поднимал головы, не смотрел в сторону отца.

Главу семьи Винсмок такая реакция устраивала, потому он продолжил.

– Я подарил тебе безбедную жизнь. Обеспечил всем, чем только можно. Дал лучшее образование. Дал крышу над головой. А ты готов променять эту стабильную и безопасную жизнь - жизнь, о которой некоторые могут только мечтать - на вечную безработицу и проживание в коробке? Да ты хоть представляешь, как тебе повезло быть частью этой семьи?!

Санджи вновь попытался проглотить ком в горле, но тот лишь застрял в его груди ещё большим грузом.

– Вытворяя подобные выходки, ты ставишь под угрозу не только свою жизнь, но и благополучие меня и моей репутации! Становишься обузой и мне и тем, к кому хочешь убежать. Но знай, что ты принесёшь тем людям одни проблемы. Похоже это единственное, что у тебя хорошо получается. Но хотим мы того или нет - ты Винсмок. Пора бы уже понять это и жить соответствующе своему статусу.

Джадж снова опустил взгляд на бумаги на своём столе и взял чашку кофе в руку.

– Машина увезет тебя в аэропорт через два часа. Приведи себя в порядок и жди в своей комнате. Можешь идти.

Он вновь отпил из своей чашки.

Санджи тихо вышел за дверь.

Он мужественно прошел по коридору, дошёл до своей комнаты. Он закрыл за собой дверь и тут его колени подкосились. Санджи упал на пол, соскользнув по стене комнаты, и опустил тяжелую голову на острые колени.

Это была пытка. Пытка надеждой, когда пленника заставляют думать, что у него есть шанс сбежать, чтобы потом бросить его в ещё более тёмную и сырую камеру. На короткое мгновение Санджи чувствовал, как оковы вокруг его ног спадают … но теперь этот груз словно привязали к его шее. От подступающих слёз сдавило горло, а под шеей ныла несуществующая рана.

Они знали. Знали что Санджи достаточно глуп и наивен, чтобы попытаться сбежать. Убежать от семьи, от себя. Но его отец был прав. Он Винсмок. Его место здесь и нигде больше.

Он обуза в любом случае.

Санджи встал, вытер липкие щёки, сбросил со спины тяжёлый и давящий на тонкие плечи рюкзак и направился в ванную комнату. Там он включил напор холодной воды и стал умывать лицо, стараясь смыть все мысли.

Слова отца вымыть из головы не удавалось.

_Моё место здесь, потому что нигде больше я не нужен._

_По крайне мере здесь я в безопасности._

_Это ведь моя семья._

_Я…_

Он поднял взгляд и посмотрел на своё отражение в зеркале.

Его нос обгорел. Санджи так много купался в море и гулял без защитного крема, что его нос чуть покраснел и стал блестеть.

Его волосы были в беспорядке. Укладывать их не было смысла, так как мусс всё равно смоет морская вода.

На его руке всё еще виднелся след от маркера, которым Луффи нарисовал на коже Санджи глупую рожицу.

На его шее виднелся след от поцелуев Эйса.

_Я … обуза?_

Будь он им не нужен, стали бы они знакомиться с ним? Звать на сёрфинг и танцы? Угощать коктейлями и затаскивать в море?

_Но базовая потребность человека в безопасности ведь …_

Санджи вспомнил, как его защитили от Арлонга. Как Чоппер вылечил его ногу. Как Санжи никогда не оставался один, если только сам этого не желал!

_Но … семья …_

Санджи уже знал ответ. Слова Джаджа, которые он не сказал. Не опроверг. Он не считает Санджи сыном. Он считает его Винсмоком … но не сыном.

Все эти мысли атаковали Санджи, окатили его волной, бросили под раздачу. Санджи снова словно почувствовал воду в своих лёгких. Ему страшно, но чего он боится? Того что итак ненавистные отец и братья его возненавидят? Будут изводить?

_Они уже._

_Они уже это делают!_

_Очнись, Санджи._

_Остаться с ними страшнее!_

_Посмотри на себя!_

Он вновь взглянул в зеркало. Схватился за него, словно оно знало все ответы.

Это измождённое лицо устало скрывать боль и обиду. Эти опущенные глаза не в силах выдерживать чужой, тяжелый и вечно осуждающий взгляд. Этот хриплый голос устал просить прощения за то, что просто существует.

Эти ссадины на лице и теле не от Луффи, Зоро или Эйса! ОНИ ОТ РОДНЫХ БРАТЬЕВ И ОТЦА!

_Они твой главный страх._

_Они перекрыли тебе кислород._

_Они сводят тебя с ума и вгоняют в петлю!_

_Очнись, Санджи!_

**_Они. Не. Твоя. Семья._ **

Санджи словно толкнули в грудь. Он отлетел от раковины и ударился спиной о душевую кабину. Он опять забыл как дышать и стал задыхаться.

Страшно. Страшно! Почему страшно?!

Не выдерживая тряски своего тела, он соскользнул на плитку и спрятал лицо в ладонях, сильно зажмурив глаза и стал считать.

Раз… Два… Три…

Прилив.

Четыре… Пять… Шесть…

Ещё прилив.

Песок впитывает воду. Теряет блеск. Снова и снова. Море дышит.

Раз. Два. Три.

Прилив.

Четыре. Пять. Шесть.

Ещё прилив.

Санджи открыл глаза.

Он встал на слабых ногах и подошел к окну комнаты. Он распахнул ставни и вдохнул морскую соль.

Волна.

Ещё волна.

Одна за одной.

Так дышит океан.

Значит и ты дыши так же, Санджи.

Он вдохнул ещё раз полной грудью. Страх тонул в шумящей воде. Сейчас вокруг ничего нет, кроме волн. Только они и Санджи.

Только Санджи …

Открыв глаза, он понял, что ему нужно делать. Ни больше, ни меньше.

Он развернулся, подхватил свой рюкзак и стал искать нужные ему вещи.

***

Джадж собирался спускаться к завтраку, когда в его кабинет (вновь без стука) зашёл (на самом деле, почти залетел) Санджи. Он был в той же одежде и с тем же рюкзаком за спиной. А ещё с кучкой бумаг в руке. Джаджу это не понравилось.

– Санджи, какого черта ты всё ещё-

Его слова прервали брошенные на стол бумаги, которые принёс Санджи. Он скептично посмотрел на них, а потом на лицо молодого человека перед ним. Выражение лица его сына было холодным и решительным. Ещё чёлка Санджи почему-то была зачесана на другой бок.

– Что это? – спросил Джадж.

– Мои документы. Все что есть. Мой паспорт, моё свидетельство о рождении, страховка, медицинская карта, права, аттестаты, карточки и вообще все, что содержит в себе имя «Винсмок Санджи».

Джадж окинул взглядом стол, заваленный бумагами, его лицо скривилось.

– Что ты задумал, глупый мальчишка?

Санджи сделал глубокий вдох.

– С этого момента я больше не Винсмок Санджи, – продолжил невозмутимо молодой человек. – Я отказываюсь от твоей фамилии, твоей опеки и твоего наследства. Если ты вообще по какой-то причине планировал что-то мне оставить, хах. На всё написаны заявления. До самой смерти я клянусь никогда не называться Винсмоком.

Санджи оперся руками о столешницу и наклонился к Джаджу.

– Я больше не твой сын. Как ты и мечтал, – прошептал Санджи с лёгкой улыбкой.

Он выпрямился и поправил на плече свой рюкзак.

– Телефон я тоже оставляю. Подкинь его и мои права в какую-нибудь затонувшую лодку и скажи миру, что я умер. Мне плева-

– С чего ты взял, что я соглашусь на твои условия? – спокойно прервал его Джадж и сдвинул в раздражении свои густые брови.

Ему не нравилась дерзость мальчишки. Он даже посмел усмехнуться ему в лицо.

– Потому что тебе это выгодно, – спокойно констатировал Санджи. – Я тебе не нужен. Я обуза, как ты и говорил. За мной следить наверняка очень непросто, даже с жучками в моих гаджетах, а?

Санджи отвечал ему с улыбкой. Джадж нахмурился ещё сильнее … но продолжал слушать мальчишку.

– Ты не хочешь меня видеть. Но и отпускать не хочешь, – внезапно очень серьезно начал говорить Санджи. – Ты не видишь во мне сына. Ты видишь мою мать, которая так же всеми силами пыталась сбежать от тебя.

На этих словах размеренное дыхание мужчины остановилось на возмущенном вздохе, а его руки сжались в кулаки. Он не потрудился скрыть свой гнев, но молодой человек продолжил спокойно говорить с ним, смотря прямо в глаза.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я исчез. Я это сделаю. Не будет Винсмока Санджи – не будет и проблем для Винсмока Джаджа, – Санджи сложил перед собой руки, показывая свою непоколебимость в словах. – А если ты думаешь, что же станет гарантом того, что я не передумаю, не подставлю и не продам все твои грязные секреты первому попавшемуся репортеру, то знай…

Джадж сжал челюсть и напряг свои плечи, когда Санджи вновь склонился над ним, возвышаясь и произнося следующие слова с пугающим холодом.

– Этим гарантом … будет моя ненависть к тебе. К тебе и всей этой семейке. Я не хочу иметь с вами ничего общего. Даже прошлого.

Мужчина в кресле громко сглотнул, закипая от ярости. Почему этот щенок решил обрести смелость только когда решил покинуть этот дом? Если в нём всегда был этот несгибаемый стержень, почему бы не использовать его во благо семьи? Джадж мог бы так хорошо это использовать!

Он опустил взгляд на бесшумно протянутую руку Санджи.

Эта рука ощущалась рукой Дьявола.

Решение …

– … Договорились.

***

Он сделал это.

Санджи направлялся к воротам виллы семьи Винсмок, прихватив с собой только рюкзак и доску для серфа, и не мог поверить, что **ОН сделал это.**

Его слегка потряхивало. У него никогда не выходило показать столько смелости перед его кровными родственниками. Но сейчас? Санджи чувствовал, как перерождается!

Хотя … эти мысли. Навязчивые мысли о том, что он ошибся. Что делает неправильный выбор по каким-то причинам? Может ли всё стать хуже? Только что он стёр себя и своё существование. Разве это не звучит опасно и глупо? Но пути назад уже нет, верно? Это плохо? Он должен быть счастлив. Так … он счастлив или нет? Его выбор был верным? Верным ли???

– Эй, неудачник!

Санджи обернулся на голоса его братьев. Они стояли на балконе второго этажа и смеялись.

– Удачи сдохнуть под мостом! – Ичиджи взмахнул ему рукой на прощание, а два других брата залились более громким смехом.

Санджи замер на несколько секунд … а потом тоже улыбнулся. Он фыркнул и чуть склонился, чтобы вернуть себе самообладание.

Он театрально поцеловал два своих средних пальца на руках и поднял их в лица своим кровным родственничкам с самой широкой улыбкой, какую только могли увидеть эти невыносимые Санджи люди.

– Прощайте, вы гнилые куски мусора. Я всегда ненавидел ваши уродливые лица, – смеялся он. – Надеюсь никогда вас больше не вспомнить. Поцелуйте меня в зад и пошли вы все нахуй!!!

Теперь Санджи уверенно развернулся и зашагал прочь.

Как он смел сомневаться?! Он – это не кучка бумажек, брошенных на стол. Он человек! Он – тот, кто должен и может вершить свою судьбу. Те, кого он считал семьей, всегда только ставили ему палки в колёса, калечили и унижали. Его братья прогнулись под гнётом отца, но не он! Он оказался сильнее!

Санджи вышел за ворота и … сразу почувствовал, как вес с его плеч улетучился.

Он развернулся в сторону общественных пляжей.

Он сделал шаг, потом другой.

На каждый шаг его вдох делался глубже.

Ещё шаг. Ещё и ещё! Санджи перешёл на бег!

Он бежал с невысокого холма и чем дальше он был от своего старого дома, тем шире была улыбка. Он бежал за сердцем, которое гнало его к новому дому, новой семье! Он для них не обуза. Он станет опорой! Ещё одним ценным звеном. Членом группы, которую сам выбрал.

Он не знал, сколько он уже бежал, но когда он увидел фургон Френки возле бара Нами и всех его друзей, толпившихся рядом, в нём пробудилось второе дыхание. Ранне солнце подсвечивало яркие доски на крыше фургона. Санджи впервые задыхался не от страха или гнева. Он задыхался от простого бега и такого же простого счастья.

_Я здесь. Я дома!_

Первым его, конечно же, заметил Луффи.

– САНДЖИ?!?!?!

Его громкий голос пронёсся по пляжу быстрее ветра. А все друзья Санджи развернулись в его сторону и зашумели, замахали ему с поражёнными лицами и громкими возгласами.

На встречу Санджи, растолкав других приятелей, выбежал Эйс. _Целый и невредимый!_ Санджи почувствовал слёзы на глазах, но не сбавил темп бега, а лишь сильнее ускорился, бросив доску и рюкзак на непрогретый песок. Под свистки Френки и Усоппа, Эйс смёл Санджи с ног, подхватив его за бедра и спину, атаковав блондина поцелуями. Они стукнулись зубами, но лишь сильнее прижали друг к другу лица, смяв носы и щеки. Санджи уже потерял весь воздух из легких, он ему всё равно не нужен. Ему нужен Эйс.

– Санджи! Почему ты здесь? Как?! Мы думали перехватывать тебя в аэропорту! Что случилось?! Твой телефон всё еще был недоступен и мы … Боже мой, Санджи!!!

Эйс засыпал его вопросами, на которые не важны были ответы, и продолжал вместо этого осыпать поцелуями всё его лицо, шею, волосы. Санджи чувствовал, что его грудь взорвется и спрятал лицо в шее Эйса, крепко обняв его, словно тот мог ускользнуть как песок межу пальцами.

Остальные его друзья тоже подбежали и атаковали его теми же вопросами. Санджи слышал рыдания Френки и Брука, как всегда оглушающий смех Луффи. Голоса Нами и Робин звучали обеспокоенно, но он знал, что с ними всё будет в порядке.

– Эйс… – Санджи привлёк внимание мужчины в его объятьях и поднял на него блестящие глаза.

– Да? Что такое, малыш? Что произошло? – Эйс начал вытирать ускользнувшие слезы с щек Санджи и осторожно обнял его лицо тёплыми ладонями, заглянув в глаза с небольшим беспокойством и огромной любовью.

– Я … я хочу уехать с тобой, – Санджи шмыгнул носом и сжал ткань футболки Эйса. – С тобой. Со всеми вами. Я ушел из прошлой семьи. Они меня отпустили! …

Сдерживать слезы стало совсем невозможным и абсолютно бессмысленным, потому Санджи вновь упал на плечо Эйса. Тот ещё сильнее обнял Санджи и успокаивающе погладил его по голове. Санджи почувствовал, как руки его друзей тоже обвили его и стали успокаивать. Шум снова нарастал. Тёплые объятья и похлопывания и спине и плечам, поздравления и похвалы окружили Санджи со всех сторон.

Он словно достиг одной из своих главных целей. Может случайно, может судьбой. Но наконец, свобода, за которой Санджи гнался, сама нашла его. Вторглась в его жизнь и вытащила в свой мир. Теперь Санджи клянётся не упустить её. Если понадобиться, бежать за ней до самой смерти. Жизнь в погоне за ветром несравнима с наблюдением пустого зеркала*!

– ААААААААААААА!!! – блондин внезапно поднял голову вверх и закричал во всё горло. – Я ТАК ЛЮБЮ ВАС, РЕБЯТА!!!

Воцарившаяся тишина длилась всего секунду, прежде чем разрушилась о громкий смех, как волна о скалу. Санджи по очереди стали обнимать, лохматить волосы, целовать щеки и притягивать за шею.

– Ты нас так напугал, братан!

– Мы так волновались, Санджи-кун!

– Луффи хотел ломать твой самолёт!

– Твои брови ещё тупее, чем я думал!

Санджи смеялся и опирался на плечо Эйса, потому что его голова кружилась от такого количества тепла и кислорода. Эмоции захлёстывали, а сердце тонуло.

Не страшно!

– Ну так и чего мы ждём тогда?! Санджи с нами! Поехали уже! Поехали-поехали!!!

Луффи носился вокруг друзей и фургона как заведенная игрушка и толкал всех в сторону машины. Санджи почувствовал руку на своей ладони и поднял взгляд на Эйса. Его чёрные глаза искрились, а вокруг глаз не сходили морщинки улыбки, как лучики незаходящего летнего солнца. Он притянул Санджи ближе к себе.

– Ты правда готов? Будет непросто, но я обещаю всегда быть рядом с тобой.

Эйс сильнее сжал ладонь Санджи. Блондин притянул парня в ещё один, более медленный и чувственный поцелуй, провёл по чёрным, густым волосам, ощутил пальцами чужую горячую кожу.

– Теперь ничего не сможет сдержать меня, – Санджи улыбнулся самой счастливой и хищной улыбкой, на которую был способен.

Щеки Эйса загорелись, улыбка ослепила. Санджи подумалось, что первое сокровище новой жизни он уже нашёл.

Не обременённые обязательствами, статусами или долгом, неограниченные негласными законами и общественными предрассудками, полностью свободные от чьего-либо давления они отправились в путь, собирать моменты, которые будут помнить и которые составят их жизнь. Настоящую и свободную.

Волна пришла! Да здравствует волна!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А теперь ещё раз включаем Лови от Сережи Лазарева и сгораем~  
> Надеюсь вы выпивали рюмашку каждый раз, когда я своими эпитетами и метафорами отсылала к огненному фрукту Эйса.
> 
> btw Этот фанфик – подарок для моей подруги! Марго, спасибо за твою поддержку!! Вот тебе твои горячие мальчики!!!


End file.
